Life of a Princess
by Lover of Reid
Summary: (collab with Madeline) What if Sofia already had a sister, and they became princesses together? With special appearance by Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Stepping Into a New Life

Mistresses Flora, Fauna and Merryweather opened a leatherback storybook. It's cover consisted of two identical amulets of purple and blue, which intertwined with each other.

"Once upon a time in the magical Kingdom of Enchancia there lived two young girls named Sofia and Madeline", Merryweather began. "Madeline and Sofia led a simple life assisting at the village shoe shop with their mother, Miranda".

"But all stories have at least one little hiccup", Flora interjected, "Madeline has been blind since birth and never goes anywhere without her trusty guide dog, Genevieve".

"But even though she's as blind as a bat-", Merryweather butted in.

"She still kept her great spirit".

"One fateful day, they were summoned by King Roland the Second, who needed a new pair of royal slippers", Fauna continued.

"Oh, I hope they're blue!" Merryweather interrupted.

"No, red!" Flora interjected as both girls walked with their Mother to the throne.

"We'll see", Fauna declared stopping the small disagreement.

"Sofia, Madeline and their Mother arrived at the castle", Flora narrated. "The girls were very excited to meet the King."

"Miranda placed a slipper on the King's foot", Merryweather continued.

"It was a perfect fit, and so were they." Flora returned, as the two sisters shared a small smile with each other. Sofia could see the couple embrace while Madeline could tell because of Genevieve's happy panting. That and she was getting whacked by her tail.

"King Roland and Miranda were soon married."

*Flashback*

In the village of Dunwitty, in a small room above a shoe shop, Miranda was very busy getting things prepared. Her visit to the castle to provide a new pair of shoes for King Roland had had a very unexpected outcome. It had been love at first sight for her and the king, and he had then proposed to her in due course. Miranda had said yes immediately, but, now that she was back at her home, the consequences of he decision were starting to dawn on her.

Miranda was just a simple shoemaker. Could she really make it as a queen? Any kind of royal needed to show decorum and leadership. Was Miranda capable of doing those things? And then there was Sofia and Madeline. Uprooting them from their village and home so that they could go live in the castle would be a very big change for them. However, Miranda was sure that her daughters would be able to rise to the occasion. She loved Roland, and even though they had only just met she wanted to be with him forever.

The wedding was scheduled for the next morning. Miranda had asked Sofia and Madeline to be her flower girls, and they had enthusiastically agreed. At the moment, Miranda was trying on her wedding dress one last time.

"Hey, mom." Sofia walked in along with Madeline and Genevieve. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, dear." Miranda smiled. "I hope the king likes it."

"He'll love it." Sofia declared. "It's going to be the best wedding ever, you'll see!"

"Yes, we will." Miranda chuckled.

"I just thought of something." Madeline realized. "What will happen to our shoe shop? We'll still get to run it, right Mom?"

"No, Madeline." Miranda shooked her head. "After the wedding, the three of us will be moving into the castle, and we won't be working at the shop anymore."

"Oh." Madeline said quietly.

"But, Mom," Sofia interrupted. "What about Lily Oaks? I'm going into the second grade this year, and Madeline's going into the first grade."

"No more Lily Oaks, I'm afraid." Miranda told her. "You'll both be going to a new school this school year."

"Okay, mom." Sofia and Madeline said sadly.

Miranda could tell that Sofia and Madeline were both a little sad about Leaving Lily Oaks, so she decided to do something to cheer them up.

"Tell you what." She smiled. "Why don't the two of you go and play with your friends? Then when you come back, I'll make the pair of you your favorite dinner. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, mom."Madeline smiled.

"For you two, anything." Miranda smiled at them. "Have fun, darlings."

"See you at dinner!" Sofia waved before turning to Madeline. "Come on Maddie, let's go."

As Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve left the room, Miranda eased out of her wedding dress, hanging it in her closet. Later on that night after dinner, Miranda waited as Sofia and Madeline got settled into the bed that they shared and Genevieve laying at their feet so that she could tuck them in before settling into her own bed directly next to theirs.

"I guess tomorrow's the big day, huh mom?" Sofia mused.

"Yeah, the day everything changes."Madeline added.

"Not everything, girls." Miranda smiled. "You both will always have me, and each other. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and we're all going to need our rest."

"Okay, mom." Sofia and Madeline both nodded, resting their heads on their pillows. The two girls soon fell asleep, and Miranda joined them not long after.

The next morning, at the castle, Baileywick and the staff were getting everything ready for the Royal Wedding.

"Well, your majesty, today is the big day." Baileywick said to Roland.

"Yes indeed it is Baileywick." Roland nodded. "I just hope Queen Miranda, Sofia, and Madeline will be happy here."

"I know they will, sir." Baileywick nodded.

Meanwhile, Miranda had to wake early for the wedding. First, she made breakfast for herself, Sofia, and Madeline. Then, she donned her wedding dress. A knock on the door a few minutes later announced the arrival of her bridesmaids, Ruby and Jade's mothers.

"Just in time, ladies." Miranda smiled.

"Oh Miranda, we wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Helen smiled in return.

"Sofia, Madeline, go on upstairs and get changed, please." Miranda told them.

"Okay, mom." Sofia and Madeline smiled.

As the two girls made their way upstairs, Helen turned to Miranda and asked, "So do Sofia and Madeline know that you and Roland will be going on your honeymoon after the wedding?"

"No, I haven't told them yet." Miranda admitted, heaving a sigh. "I haven't even considered where they'll be staying. The castle will be too new for them..."

"Well, Ruby is having Jade over for a sleepover tonight."Helen noted. "Sofia and Madeline are both more than welcome to join them, and then stay with us until you and Roland return."

"That's a great idea, Helen. Thank you." Miranda smiled.

Just then, Sofia and Madeline came back down the stairs dressed in their flower girl dresses with Sofia wearing pink and purple and Madeline wearing blue and yellow, and each with a flower tucked behind their right ear. Even Genevieve was dressed up for the occasion with her fur freshly groomed and flowers adorning her harness.

"Good news, girls." Miranda smiled. "The two of you will be going over to Ruby's house tonight for a sleepover with her and Jade, and then you both will stay with them for the weekend while I go on a little trip with King Roland."

"That's great." Sofia smiled. "Really great!" Madeline added.

Looking over at the clock on the wall Helen said, "Alright ladies, it's time for us to leave for the wedding."

Walking outside, they all climbed into the royal carriage that was waiting to take them to the castle. As they rode down the village streets, the villagers cheered for Miranda as they passed, offering her congratulations and wishes of good luck with the wedding. After a short trip, the carriage came to a stop in front of the castle steps. As they stepped out of the carriage, Sofia gazed up in awe at her surroundings.

"Are we really going to be living here?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, we are." Miranda smiled.

"It's so big." Sofia stared.

"Come on, now." Miranda smiled. "There'll be plenty of time for sightseeing later."

As they walked up the steps, the group was met by Baileywick.

"Greetings ladies, if you all will follow me this way please." He offered.

The females followed Baileywick to the castle ballroom, where the wedding was being held. Miranda smiled as she saw Roland looking handsome in a blue suit waiting for her, and Roland eagerly returned the smile. Sofia waved to two of her future step-siblings James who was dressed in the same blue suit as his father, and Amber who was standing next to their father wearing a green flower girl dress. James waved back, but Amber barely looked at her.

As Miranda, Sofia, Madeline, Helen, and Alice walked down the stairs, they were greeted by Sofia and Madeline's third and oldest future step-sibling Matilda wearing a magenta bride's maid dress.

"Hi Princess Matilda." Sofia smiled. "I love your dress. It's so pretty."

"Thank you Sofia. I like your's and Madeline's dresses as well." Madeline smiled. Turning to Miranda, Matilda continued. "Miranda, that dress is absolutely beautiful on you. Dad won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Why thank you Matilda." Miranda smiled.

"I also wanted to thank you for making me one of your bride's maids." Matilda added.

"Oh there's no need to thank me Matilda." Miranda said. "I wouldn't have had it any other way. I only wish that Amber could have agreed to walk down the aisle with you, Sofia, and Madeline."

"As do I." Madeline said, glancing down the aisle at Amber.

"Why doesn't Amber want to walk with us?" Sofia asked. "Is it because of me and Madeline?"

Matilda shook her head and said. "No Sofia it's not because of you and Madeline. Amber is just really attached to our dad, and wanted to stay beside him rather than walk down the aisle, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Sofia said.

At that moment they were joined by Ruby, Jade, Kate and Lizzy. Still standing with Matilda, Miranda watched Sofia and Madeline as they talked with their best friends.

"Miss Miranda, it's time for me to walk you down the Aisle." Baileywick declared.

"Okay, just a minute, please." Miranda said. "Helen, Alice, Matilda, Sofia, Madeline, Jade and Ruby. Places, please."

The girls formed a line that would follow Miranda and Baileywick. Sofia went first followed by Madeline with Genevieve. As she walked, Sofia couldn't help feeling nervous about what would come after the wedding, and she knew that Madeline was too. Their mother and Roland would be leaving for their honeymoon right after the wedding. Sofia was a little nervous about the prospect of her and Madeline not seeing their mother for so long. They had slept over with their friends for one night every so often, but they had never been away from their mother for an entire weekend before. For the moment, Sofia decided to put her fears aside, so as not to ruin their mother's big day.

Standing in line waiting for their signal to start walking, Sofia glanced over at Madeline and noticed her fidgeting with the flowers on Genevieve's harness handle. Placing her hand on Madeline's arm, Sofia asked. "Madeline, you doing alright?"

"I'm nervous, Sofia." Madeline said. "What if I fall as I'm walking down the aisle?"

"You won't fall, Madeline, I promise." Sofia said. "I'll be right beside you, and you'll have Genevieve to guide you."

"Okay, Sofia." Madeline said, taking a deep breath.

Hearing the music start to play, Sofia said. "Alright, there's the signal. Come on Madeline, Genevieve, time to start walking."

As they walked, she, Madeline, Ruby and Jade reached into their baskets and flung flowers at either side of the pews as Miranda reached the altar. The local vicar officiated the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He announced. "We are here today to join King Roland Miranda in holy matrimony. Do you, King Roland, take Miranda to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do." Roland smiled.

"And do you, Miranda, take King Roland to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" The vicar continued.

"I do." Miranda declared.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The Vicar declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

The newly-married couple embraced in a kiss. The crowd cheered, none more so then Sofia and Madeline.

The post-wedding dance was a solemn, dignified affair. The guests danced slowly to regal-sounding music. Sofia and Madeline were a little bored with it. As Miranda and Roland danced, Roland asked a question.

"What will become of Sofia and Madeline during our honeymoon?" He asked. "I assume you've made arrangements?"

"Of course. Miranda nodded. "They'll be staying at my friend Helen's with her daughter for the weekend."

"I see." Roland nodded. "Well thought out, my queen."

"I really am a queen now, aren't I?" Miranda smiled. "It'll take some getting used to."

"Take all the time you need." Roland smiled back.

Sitting at a table off to the side from the dance floor Madeline heaved a sigh and asked. "Sofia, why can't we dance with mom too?"

"Because we can't Madeline. This is mom and King Roland's first dance together as husband and wife." Sofia said, walking over to the table and retrieving a book from the bag at Madeline's feet. "Here, read your book that I packed for you."

"Thanks, Sofia." Madeline said as she opened her book.

Stepping away from the table, Sofia went to stand next to Matilda and said. "Sorry about Madeline. She's just not used to having someone else dancing with mom."

"No need to say you're sorry Sofia. I know how younger sisters and brothers can be." Matilda said as she turned to check on her own siblings. "James Roland MacArthur, back away from that wedding cake right now, and Amber Marie MacArthur, don't even think about interrupting mom and dad's first dance!"

Turning back to Sofia, Matilda smiled sheepishly as she said. "Sorry."

"That's alright, Princess Matilda." Sofia said. "I'm just glad that Maddie is at least sitting quietly."

As the time passed, Sofia and Matilda continued to talk while keeping watchful eyes on their own siblings. After the festivities wound down, the happy couple prepared to leave.

"You two be good for Mrs. Hanshaw, okay Sofia, okay Madeline?" Miranda asked.

"We will, mom." Sofia and Madeline nodded. "See you soon."

Miranda hugged her daughters tightly, and kissed them on the forehead.

"Not soon enough." She smiled.

After Miranda and Roland departed, Helen took Sofia, Madeline, and Ruby to her house. That night, Sofia and Madeline tried to sleep, but couldn't.

"What's wrong, Sofia, Madeline?" Ruby asked.

"Mom said we won't be working in the shop anymore, now that she's a queen." Sofia admitted.

"But you'll still be going to Lily Oaks, right?" Ruby asked.

"No." Madeline shook her head. "We'll be going to a new school."

"Oh." Ruby said. "but look on the bright side. You're both going to be princesses! And you both get a new dad!"

"As long as he's not like our old one." Sofia said under her breath.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sofia lied. "Let's get some some sleep."

"Alright." Ruby said while sharing a glance with Jade.

Sofia tossed and turned, but eventually went to sleep along with Madeline. Her worries about their upcoming new life persisted, though. Strange dreams about their new home and school haunted her until morning.

*End Flashback*

"And what seemed like a storybook ending... was really a storybook beginning." Merryweather finished.

Sofia and Madeline sat on their bedroom window seat. Sofia holding a doll with brown hair and Madeline stroking Genevieve's head.

"Sofia, Madeline, it's time to go!" Miranda called,"The coach is waiting!"

"Coming, mom!" The girls chorused.

Sofia ran out of the room, but Madeline stopped to put on Genevieve's harness while Sofia came back to grab the heart shape picture she made of themselves and their mother. As they stepped outside, they found the entire village cheering for them.

Sofia, Madeline and Genevieve joined their mother in the royal carriage, which was accompanied by two palace guards for protection. Unbeknownst to them, a handful of nearby animals hitched a ride as they started moving.

As the carriage moved down the streets, it was chased by Sofia's friends Jade and Ruby, and Madeline's friends Kate and Graham.  
"Good luck, Sofia and Madeline!" Jade called.

"Good luck, Madeline! And Lizzy said to tell you goodbye!" Kate called.

"Don't forget about us!" Ruby and Graham yelled out together.

"Bye, Jade! Bye, Ruby!" Sofia waved.

"Bye, Kate, tell Lizzy bye for me! Bye, Graham!" Madeline waved too. She giggled as Genevieve poked her head out too and barked a farewell.  
And so, they left the village for the castle.

Soon enough they neared their new home.  
Sofia said, "Look mom, we're almost there!"

"What's it look like Sofia?" Her sister asked in excitement.

"Big and majestic", Sofia described. She then asked her mom a question,"What do you think our room at the castle's going to be like?"

"I hope there's enough room for all of us!" Madeline added.

"You'll be getting your own rooms, girls." Miranda smiled.

"Yes!" The three females said in unison. Genevieve barked.

"And you too Genevieve", Miranda smiled at the dog.

As they passed through the grand gates, they encountered a large crowd of people who had come just to see the new members of the royal family. A number of doves were released, and two pairs of specially trained birds placed tiaras on Sofia and Madeline's heads, who had changed into new royal gowns enroute. Even Genevieve was snazzier with her new collar and harness.  
King Roland and his own children, Matilda, James and Amber, watched their new family approach.

"Uh-oh", James smirked, as Sofia and Madeline neared them. "Looks like someone's not gonna be the fairest in the land anymore".  
Amber hid a scowl behind her fan.

"Amber, James, I trust you will do your best to make your new sisters feel welcome", King Roland told his offspring.

"Of course, Farther", Amber said dully.

"Your majesty", Sofia and Madeline said in unison. They curtsied, then giggled lightly while Genevieve did her best doggy bow.

"King Roland the Second", Miranda smiled as she walked up to her new husband.

"Queen Miranda", Roland replied, kissing his new wife's hand.

"Hey there!" Sofia said to her new siblings.

"Good morrow Sofia", James replied. "Madeline".

"Great morrow, Prince James!" Sofia smiled, as both girls curtsied.

"Princess Amber, Princess Matilda, Sofia and I are so excited we're going to be sisters!", Madeline squealed. She didn't look directly at her, but she knew she was there.

"Stepsisters", Amber corrected her. She eyed Genevieve disapprovingly. "What's with the m-dog?" She was very tempted to say mutt, but she held it back, for now. Standing behind Amber Matilda scowled at her sister's words.

"Oh, this is Genevieve", Madeline smiled as she gestured to her trusty pal. "She has been my loyal companion since I was little, well littler".

"Amber, James, Matilda, I know there aren't many fairy tales about kind loving stepmothers", Miranda said as she approached her new stepchildren. "But I hope to change that". She handed them three small patches. "These are for you. I made them myself."

Madeline and Sofia remember how their Mother was working late at night and surprisingly still have full energy in the morning.

"It's our family crest", James noticed.

"That's right, James", Miranda agreed. "Because that's what all of this is really about, becoming a new family".

"Sofia, Madeline, welcome to the Family", King Roland smiled. Genevieve barked. "And you too Genevieve", he added with a chuckle as he patted her on the head.

"All hail queen Miranda, Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline!" Baileywick, the castle steward declared.

The crowd cheered.

At that moment, Cedric, the royal sorceror, came out of the royal procession.

"Roje flora!" He yelled, pointing his wand to the sky. A burst of magic flew out, and it started to rain.

The crowd gasped.

"Cedric, I said flowers, not showers", Roland told Cedric testily.

"Oh, excuse me Your Majesty", Cedric apologised. "I'm still breaking in my new wand". Stepping closer to Cedric Sari whispered, "Just take a deep breath Ced, and stop messing with your wand before something else happens."

"That's Cedric, our royal sorcerer," Roland told Sofia and Madeline, "He comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, so we're stuck with him. The lady with brown hair next to him is his girlfriend and our other royal sorceress Sari. She too comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, and is very gifted."

Clumsily, Cedric patted the back of his wand, sending out another magic burst that flew behind him, ricocheted off a door, and into the sky. The rain was then replaced by a shower of rose petals.

"Ooh, rose petals." Sofia said, holding her hands out in awe.

"It must be so pretty", Madeline said wistfully.

"I'm sorry Maddie", Sofia apologised.

"It's fine," Madeline shrugged.

The crowd cheered again. Sofia noticed her step siblings waving.

"Should we wave?" she asked.

"Yes, you should both wave", Amber replied curtly.

"Right", Sofia started waving. "Hi!"

"Hello!" Madeline called following suite even though she had no idea who she was, or supposed to be waving to.

Soon after, they entered the castle. Sofia, Madeline and Genevieve walked with Amber, Sofia curtsying to each member of staff they passed.

"We don't have to curtsy unless they're royalty", Amber told them, with the air of explaining the simplest thing in the world .

"Oh, right", Sofia blushed.

Matilda said, "Amber, I think that I am going to have to have a long talk with you before Bedtime tonight."

"I think it's going to take us a while to get the hang of things around here", Madeline mused as she walked with her dog.

"Just follow my lead and you two will be okay", Amber sniffed.

"Great", Sofia smiled, walking ahead of Amber.

"That means I lead and the rest of you follow", Their new stepsister said haughtily, moving ahead of them.

"Oh, okay", Sofia shrugged, "Following."

Matilda said, "That is IT Amber Marie MacArthur! You come back her right now, and walk with your new sisters."

Amber said, "Ha! You aren't the boss of me."

Matilda stopped in front of Amber as she replied, "Oh that's where you are wrong Amber. I am your's and James's older sister, which means that I most certainly can tell you what you should and shouldn't do. And technically since I am the oldest you should have to follow AFTER ME."

Going to stand beside Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve Matilda continued, "You go on ahead into the Banquet Hall Amber, I will continue walking with Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve."

Glancing briefly at Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve, Amber looked back at Matilda, and said, "Why do you care? They don't belong here."

Matilda looked at Amber sternly as she replied, "That's enough Amber Marie there will be no dessert for you tonight young lady. And don't worry about talking to dad, because he will agree with my decision after I tell him and our new mom all about this."

Glaring at Matilda Amber simply groaned in annoyance as she turned and continued to walk down the hall alone.

Shaking her head slightly Matilda turned back to face Sofia and Madeline and said, "I am so sorry about my younger sister and how she has acted."

Sofia said, "It's okay Matilda, you don't have to apologize."

Matilda shook her head again as she replied, "No Sofia I do have to apologize. Amber shouldn't have acted like that...How about I make it up to you by giving the three of you a tour of the castle after dinner?"

Sofia smiled and said, "That would be nice Matilda, thank you." Turning to Madeline Sofia continued, "What do you think Madeline?"

Her voice small, Madeline said, "I guess that would be nice."

Hearing the uncertainty in her sister's voice Sofia squeezed Madeline's hand as she said, "It will be okay Maddie. I'll tell you everything that I see and I'm sure that Matilda won't mind if you touch things as we go."

Placing her hand on Madeline's shoulder, Matilda said, "Of course you can touch things as we go. You can touch whatever you like. After all, the castle is your's and Sofia's home now too."

Smiling, Madeline nodded her head in agreement. With the decision made the girls continued to make their way down the hall. Suddenly as they passed the throne room doors, Sofia stopped to look at something causing Matilda to come to a stop beside her. Being just behind them, Genevieve came to a halt which signaled Madeline to stop as well.

"Sofia, Matilda, why did you two stop?" Madeline asked.

Sofia said nothing. When Madeline was about to ask again, she heard it.

"Oh do be careful mate,"one man said to other. "That's the new princesses's thrones."

Sofia and Genevieve watched while Madeline listened, as the two men brought in three thrones that were pink, purple and blue.

"Madeline I can't believe this is happening to us." Sofia said in wonderment. Genevieve barked while Madeline nodded in agreement.

At that moment, the two girls bumped into Cedric and Sari. Madeline almost lost her balance but Sari caught her in the nick of time.

"Why don't the pair of you watch where you two are dawdling?" Cedric huffed.

"Sorry, Mr. Ceedric", Sofia apologized.

"It's Cedric", Cedric corrected her.

From beside him Sari said, "Cedric, be nice please." Turning to Sofia and Madeline Sari continued, "I apologize for my boyfriend, he can be a bit corky with children. And I am terribly sorry that he almost knocked you and your dog down Princess Madeline."

"It's okay Miss Sari," Madeline smiled, "I can't tell you how great it is to meet a real life sorcerer and sorceress, right Genevieve?" At that Genevieve gave a loud bark.

"That flower trick was a-mazing," Sofia marveled.

"If by amazing, you mean a complete waste of my talents, then yes thank you very much," Cedric replied. "I should be out slaying dragons, and battling ogres. But no! Instead King Roland has me doing party tricks when I should be..."

At that moment Baileywick cleared his throat, interrupting the rambling sorcerer.

"Oh why do I even bother?" Cedric huffed before disappearing in a large puff of green smoke.

"Urgh, that man," Sari said shaking her head, "I swear that I will see to it that he is nicer to you two from now on. As for now, I must say good-bye to you all."

That having been said, Sari disappeared in a small puff of red smoke.

Giggling softly Matilda said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to Cedric, and Sari is extremely nice as you both just witnessed." Gesturing her hand towards Baileywick Matilda continued, "And this is Baileywick, the castle steward."

"Thank you Princess Matilda," Baileywick said with a bow. Turning to Sofia and Madeline Baileywick continued, "Ladies, as the castle steward, it is my responsibility to make sure that everything in the castle is where it should be when it should be, and the four of you should have been in the Banquet Hall thirty seconds ago."

"Oh, right,"Sofia smiled.

"Off you all go then," Baileywick said, spurring them on.

"Going," Madeline giggled.

"Yes Baileywick," Matilda said with a smile.

As they walked into the Banquet Hall, Baileywick saw Miranda standing over Madeline's plate. "Excuse me Your Highness."Baileywick said. "But is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, Baileywick." Miranda smiled. "I'm just making Madeline's food look like the time of a clock to make it easier and a little fun for her while she eats."

Waiting as Madeline sat down, Miranda leaned over and said. "Madeline, the two chickens are at 4 o'clock, the water and juice are at 11 o'clock, your side dish are at 9 o'clock, and the pudding is at 2 o'clock."

"Thanks, mom."Madeline smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Miranda said.

Eyeing Madeline's plate James asked. "What's with the time, mom?"

Miranda said. "It's something that I do so that Madeline knows where each piece of food is on her plate, James."

"Oh." James said before filling his mouth with food.

"Fascinating." Roland said. "Baileywick, please have the kitchen staff prepare Madeline's meals like the time of a clock from now on."

Baileywick said. "Of course Your Majesty. I will speak with the cooks as soon as dinner is over."

Hearing the request being made Madeline said. "But mom, I like the way that you do the clock. I don't want the kitchen to do the clock face. It might make the meals late."

"I don't know about that sweetheart." Miranda smiled. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll go to the kitchens before each meal and help the staff prepare your plates. Okay?"

"Okay, mom." Madeline smiled.

Turning to Baileywick, Miranda asked. "Would that be possible for me to do Baileywick?"

"Of course Your Highness." Baileywick nodded. "I shall inform the kitchen staff about this as soon as I possibly can."

"Sofia, Madeline", King Roland said suddenly, causing both girls to jump and yelp.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Madeline asked.

"Call me Roland, or you with the crown, or dad", he joked, "It's a tradition to provide an official welcome to every new member of the royal family. For your Mother, it was the wedding. But for you two we will be throwing a royal ball in honor of the two of you at the week's end".

"Brilliant!" James cheered through a mouthful of food.

"James, manners", Baileywick admonished him.

"Sorry Baileywick", James gulped.

"A ball, just for the two of us?" Sofia gasped.

"Father, why didn't I get a ball?" Amber suddenly asked.

"You did Amber", Roland informed her, "When you and your brother were born. Matilda was the same way as well."

"You don't remember?" James snickered. Why would she?

"Sofia and Madeline, it will be your royal debut", Roland continued, "The three of us shall dance the first waltz".

"Oh, Rollie, you're so sweet", Miranda gushed.

"We have to dance?" Sofia and Madeline said together.

Madeline remembered their last at their old school. Sofia was still a little sick that day and Madeline was a little better (but not by much). The school dance had been that night, and Madeline had taken her sister place. It did't turn out as well as their Mom had hoped for. Let's just say if your blind and dancing for the first time, don't pretend you're not.

"What better way to let everyone in the Tri-Kingdom area know that Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline have arrived", Roland smiled.

Sofia looked at Madeline with worry in her eyes. She was obviously going to find it a bit harder.

Pausing for a moment, Amber said. "Father, why does Genevieve have to be in the dinning room with us while we eat? I mean, you don't even allow James's dog Rex in the dinning room or in the castle unless it's raining."

"That is true, Amber." King Roland said. "Baileywick, please take Miss Genevieve out to the garden."

"What?" Madeline exclaimed. "Please Your Majesty, Genevieve hasn't done anything wrong."

Roland said. "I am sorry Madeline, but no pets are allowed in the dinning room, even Genevieve. She will have to wait outside with Rex."

Hearing Baileywick lead Genevieve from the room, tears sprang to Madeline's eyes as she said. "No, I want Genevieve BESIDE ME, just like always."

Leaning towards her sister, Sofia said. "It'll be alright Maddie. I am right here next to you, and after dinner I am sure that Matilda will show us outside so that we can get Genevieve. Now dry those tears please."

From across the table, Matilda said. "Of course Madeline. Outside will be our first stop on the tour."

Turning to Miranda, Roland said. "I didn't think that Madeline would get this upset Miranda."

Miranda said. "Well Rollie, Genevieve has been with Madeline since Madeline was just a year old and Genevieve was a puppy. So naturally, Genevieve and Madeline have a rather strong bond with one another."

Having been watching Amber for a few minutes, Matilda said. "Oh I almost forgot, Dad, Mom, Amber was being a little snippety towards Sofia and Madeline before we came to dinner."

Looking over at Amber, Roland said. "Amber Marie MacArthur, you and I will most certainly be talking after dinner."

"But Daddy." Amber said. "I just wanted..."

"Not another word Amber." Roland said sternly. "Now finish your dinner."

At that word Matilda added. "Oh, and Dad, Amber can't have dessert tonight."

Considering this, Roland said. "Matilda, I..."

"No Matilda is right Rollie." Miranda interrupted. "Amber did a bad thing, so she has to be punished for it."

"You're both right." Roland said. "I'm sorry Amber, but since you chose to give your new sisters a hard time, you will have no dessert for one week."

Scowling Amber said. "But Daddy, why are you taking Mother and Matilda's side? It's isn't fair."

"That's enough Amber." Roland said. "Please go and wait for me in your bedroom."

"Fine." Amber said as she rose from her seat and left the dinning room.

After dinner, as promised, Matilda led Sofia and Madeline out to the garden to retrieve Genevieve, and then proceeded to give them a tour of the castle. Sofia and Madeline were amazed by everything that they saw, or in Madeline's case was described in detail by Sofia. Everything was all so big, and grand to them.

Once the tour was completed, Matilda took Sofia and Madeline to meet up with Baileywick so that he could show them their words. After guiding them down a few hallways, Baileywick brought them to a tall single door, through which was a set of double doors. Grasping the door handles Baileywick opened the doors, revealing a large and luxurious room.

"This is our room?" Sofia gasped.

"No, dears", Baileywick chuckled, "This is just your room Sofia".

Baileywick opened another door revealing a massive bedroom with elegant windows, perfectly crafted toys, and a royal large-sized bed.

"It's so huge", Sofia gaped.

"Seems like your standard princess suite to me", Baileywick replied. "You've got your canopy beds, window seat, playing area, reading nook...", He opened another door, revealing a massive wardrobe of regal clothing. "Here you'll find all your gowns and royal accessories".

"Wow", Sofia gasped.

"Indeed", Baileywick continued, "Now, if you need anything at all, at any time of day, all you have do is ring this bell", he then told them and pulling on the tasselled bell ringer. Barely a second later, a maid entered through the doorway.

"Yes, ma'ams", She stood ready to serve. "You rang?"

"Do you need anything?" Baileywick asked the girls.

"I don't know", Sofia shrugged.

"Do we?" Madeline asked.

"Well, when you know what you need, you know what to do", Baileywick smiled as he ushered the maid out of the room. "Now Princess Madeline if you, Miss Genevieve, and Princess Sofia will please follow me next door to the door on your right I will now show you to your room." Placing a guiding hand on her sister's shoulder, Sofia replied, "Lead the way Baileywick."

Walking out of the bedroom Baileywick led them to the bedroom next door, and opened the doors for Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve.

"What's it look like Sofia?" Madeline asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"It's amazing, Madeline," Sofia replied as she guided her sister into the room. "You have a large canopy bed just like mine directly ahead of you on your right. There's even a gorgeous dog bed for Genevieve directly beside it. Your closet is the first door on the far wall to your left."

"Your trunk is at the end of your bed, right here," Sofia paused to allow Madeline to run her hand along the full length of the trunk. "Now the best part of your room is directly across from the right side of your bed, which is where you're standing now. Straight ahead about six steps away is a window seat between two book shelves...or reading nook as Baileywick called it."

Baileywick cleared his throat slightly before speaking up, "And on that note about the reading nook, Princess Madeline, I am please to tell you that I have made a request to get you some new sets of books in Braille. You can expect the classics by tomorrow afternoon, and then we can work on getting any other books you might like to have after that."

"Now just like in your sister's room, Princess Madeline, you also have a bell that you can ring if you need anything, and it is located to the right of your closet door," Baileywick continued. "There is also a special door that connects your room to Princess Sofia's room, and it's located on right hand side as you enter your room and just a few steps away from your bed."

"Wow," Sofia and Madeline replied together with identical smiles on their faces.

"Now unless there is anything else that either of you require, then I will bid you good evening, Princess Sofia", Baileywick declared, "Princess Madeline".

Stepping out of the room, Baileywick pulled the doors shut behind him.

"Night!" Sofia and Madeline called together.

The two girls looked around the room, well Sofia looked, Madeline was just moving her head.

"Wow, this is really... something", Madeline declared. "I may not be able to see it but I can tell. I can hear the expensive floors and all. It even smells really fancy".

"You took the words right out of my mouth", Sofia agreed.

Madeline said, "I wonder who came up with the idea of putting a door between our rooms for us?"

Sofia said, " It was probably Mom since she knows that there are certain nights when you don't like to sleep by yourself, like when there's a thunderstorm. AND BESIDES the door will make it easier for me to check in on you since you do sometimes like to wonder off during the night."

Madeline said, "No I don't Sofia!"

Crossing her arms Sofia said, "Yes you do Maddie, like that one time during our sleepover with Ruby and Jade. I let you sleep in our bed, and when I woke up at around two a.m. you were already out the door with Genevieve. If I hadn't told Genevieve to come back in with you who knows what could have happened?"

Seeing a frown begin to form on her sister's face, Sofia quickly pulled Madeline into a hug, "I'm sorry Madeline. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that with everything that's happened lately..."

"I know," Madeline interrupted. "Everything is so big and new, and you feel completely out of place. I feel the same way too, Sofia."

Sofia sighed, "Come on, let's go find Mom, and talk to her about how we feel."

Walking together through the dark castle Sofia, and Madeline eventually found the room their mother was in. Or more to the point, their mother opened her door to find them.

"Oh, mom", they said together, embracing her. She led them inside and sat on the Couch.

"What's the matter, sweethearts?" Miranda asked, as Sofia sat on her left side and Madeline on the right.

"We don't want a Royal Ball", Sofia declared.

"Oh, girls, I've never known either of you to turn down a party", Miranda said, "Especially one thrown just for the two of you".

"But we don't know anything about being a princess", Madeline said as they both took off their crowns. "And we don't know how to dance. I don't know what I'm even supposed to do since I can't see what I'm doing. What if I stomp all over his toes, what if I end up crashing into everyone in the room, what if one of us trips and everyone laughs at us like that night at the school dance?"

"You'll both do fine", Miranda assured them, calming her daughter from her fretting, "And besides, no one ever laughs at a princess."

"Says who?" Sofia challenged. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, she was just as stressed about this as Madeline was.

"Come here, you two", Miranda said as she embraced her daughters, "Just try to do the best that you both can do." She put the crowns back on their heads. "And if it's not good enough for all of those stuffy dukes and duchesses, then that's their problem. Mmm-hmm?"

Miranda hugged her two girls closer to her.

"Sofia, Madeline", Roland stepped forward from somewhere, "I have something for the both of you. Consider it a welcome gift". Roland produced two amulets; one blue, and one purple. Sofia visibly gasped.

"They're beautiful", she whispered.

These are two very special amulets", Roland told them, as he put the purple one around Sofia's neck, and the blue one around Madeline's. "You both must promise never to take them off. That way you will never lose them".

"We promise", Sofia and Madeline said in unison.

Madeline brought her hand up and felt her new neck ware. It felt large and smooth. She would have to remember to ask Sofia later on to describe to her what it looked like.

"One last thing, girls." Roland said. "I spoke with Amber, and she says that she is sorry for the way that she treated the two of you."

"Thanks, dad." Sofia said. "But I think that Madeline and I would feel better if we heard it from Amber herself."

Roland nodded his head. "Of course. I'll speak to Amber about it in the morning."

"And now, you two best run off to bed", Roland smiled. "You both have princess school in the morning".

"Princess School?" Madeline asked. This should be both interesting, and terrifying at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. It took us a long time, but here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. Leave a review and tell us what you think.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Sofia the First characters, Madeline series characters, or Mary Poppins.**

**Thank you to theblindwriter95 for letting us use their characters Penny and Reina.**

Chapter 2- A School and a Little Cold"

"Royal Prep," Roland clarified, noting her features. "It's where all the princes and princesses from every kingdom go to learn our royal ways, including everything you two need to know for the royal ball, which I'm very much looking forward to."

"Us, too," Sofia added with a smile.

Madeline said. "Ummm...Do they allow pets at Royal Prep' too?"

Roland said."Normally they don't Madeline, but I explained to the school's three headmistresses that Genevieve is your seeing eye dog, and they agreed to allow Genevieve to come with you to school on a trial basis."

"Trial basis? What does that mean?" Madeline asked.

"It means, sweetheart." Miranda said. "That you are going to have to make sure that Genevieve is on her best behavior while you're at school, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Madeline smiled.

"Now, off to bed you two." Miranda said kissing Sofia and Madeline on their heads.

Roland nodded. "Good night, Sofia. Good night, Madeline."

"Good night," the girls echoed.

As the girls left the room, they bumped into Cedric outside in the hall.

"Sorry, Mr. Ceedric." Sofia apologized as she helped Madeline regain her balance.

"It's Cedric." Cedric snarled. "Why can't you two…?" His eyes drifted down to the girls' new necklaces. "Your amulets!"

"Aren't they lovely?" Sofia smiled up at him. "The king gave them to us."

"Yeah, well, good night!" Madeline chuckled as she, Sofia, and Genevieve walked off, the two girls humming as they went.

"They have the Amulets of Avalor!" Cedric gasped before rearranging his face into an evil grin. "But not for long…!" Leaving the hallway, Cedric entered his workshop, and opened a book that was lying on his work table. Flipping through the book's pages, Cedric soon found a page with a picture of the two amulets. "Oh, how could I have missed it?" he moaned. "After all these years, I can't believe that both amulets of Avalor were right under my nose!" He grinned. "Yes...Now all I have to do is pry it from those two princesses, and then I'll finally have the power to take over the kingdom!" He softly chuckled sinisterly.

At that moment, from the doorway, Sari said. "Who'll be taking over a kingdom, Ced?"

Turning to face her, Cedric said. "Oh...Uh...No one sweetikins."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sari gave Cedric a stern look as she said. "Uh huh...Cedric, if either Sofia or Madeline, especially Madeline, find their amulets missing then you will have to deal with me. You don't want to have to deal with my angry side, do you Cedric?"

"How...How do you know that the princesses have the amulets of Avalor?" Cedric asked in surprise.

"The king showed me what he was giving the girls as their welcome to the family gifts." Sari said. "And once again, if I find out that you've taken one or both amulets then you will be one very sorry man. Do I make myself clear, Cedric?"

Terrified, Cedric nodded his head vigorously.

"Good." Sari said, kissing Cedric on the cheek. "Good night Cedric."

As she made her way to the door Sari's pet phoenix, Cecelia, landed on her shoulder. Stroking the bird's golden feathers, Sari said. "We'll have to keep an extra close eye on him Cece."

Meanwhile, in the girls' new bedrooms, Sofia had changed into her new blue nightgown, and Madeline had changed into her new purple nightgown.

Stepping over to stand beside Madeline Genevieve barked.

Reaching down to pat Genevieve's head, Madeline said. "What is it Genevieve?"

Coming into the room to see why Genevieve had barked, Sofia noticed Genevieve standing beside Madeline while looking over at Madeline's bed. Understanding what was going on, Sofia said. "It's okay, Maddie. Genevieve is just making sure that you can get to your bed safely."

Madeline nodded. "Oh, right… New bed." Holding onto Genevieve's collar, Madeline allowed Genevieve to lead her over to the bed.

"Good job, Genevieve." Sofia said gently. "Now time for bed." She smiled as the furry guardian hopped into her golden dog bed next to Madeline's.

Walking back over to the connecting door, Sofia turned to Madeline and said. "Goodnight Maddie. Your doll is under your pillow, and I'll leave the door open in case you need me during the night."

"Okay, Sofia." Madeline said, pulling her doll that looked like Genevieve out from under her pillow. "Good night."

Leaving Madeline's room, Sofia walked over to her bed and pulled her own doll out from underneath her pillow and held it as she got settled on the bed. "Maybe we are ready to be princesses, Madeline." She mused lightly.

Laying back in her bed Sofia gave a squeal of surprise as she found herself falling between her pillows. Through the open door, Sofia heard Madeline give a similar squeal of surprise followed by a soft thump. Kicking her feet, Sofia pulled herself back up and climbed out of bed before quickly heading over to the connecting doors.

Peaking her head into the room, Sofia whispered. "Madeline?"

Seeing Madeline struggling under her pillows, Sofia helped Madeline to sit back up in her bed.

Shaking her hair out of her face Madeline said. "Sofia, I don't like the new bed."

Sighing, Sofia said. "I know you don't Maddie. How about you sleep with me in my room tonight. We can both sleep in the window seat, and then in the morning we can ask Baileywick to add a few more pillows to your bed."

"Okay Sofia." Madeline said while quickly climbing out of her bed. "But what about Genevieve? If she wakes up and sees that I'm not her she will get worried and start barking. I don't want Roland to make her sleep outside."

"Don't worry Madeline." Sofia said placing a hand on Madeline's shoulder. "The king won't make her sleep outside. She can come sleep on the floor next to the window seat."

Grabbing a blanket from Madeline's bed Sofia guided Madeline and Genevieve into her room and over to the window seat. Climbing up onto the window seat, Madeline and Sofia found it to be a bit of a snug fit, but they managed to share the space. Taking the blanket from Madeline's bed, Sofia spread it over the two of them as they both lay down and soon were sound asleep along with Genevieve.

The next morning, both girls were still sleeping as four birds, two squirrels, and two rabbits opened Sofia's bedroom window. Two of the birds flew into Madeline's room and picked up her blue dress while the other two went and picked up Sofia's purple dress.

Madeline woke up first to the sound of Genevieve barking madly at either something or someone, in the bedroom.

"Sofia, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Madeline insisted, shaking her sister.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Sofia yawned. She noticed both of their dresses being held up by the birds and gasped.

Madeline yelped slightly when she felt something land on her, causing the birds to drop the dresses in shock as Genevieve gave chase and started to bark at the white bunny that had just landed in Madeline's lap.

Baileywick entered Sofia's room and blinked in surprise. "What is going on in here?" He gasped. "This is a castle, not a farm!" Waving his hands, Baileywick shooed the animals away. "Out! Shoo, shoo, shoo!"

Turning to the girls Baileywick handed them their dresses and said. "Here are your dresses ladies. Breakfast is in five minutes and then its off to school. Oh, and Princess Madeline, your blue school bag is on your trunk at the end of your bed."

"Thank you Baileywick." Madeline said running her hand over her dress. "Oh and do you think I can get a few more pillows for my bed please."

"Of course Princess Madeline. I will have Violet bring some up straight away." Baileywick said with a slight bow as he left the room.

Laying her dress down on her bed Sofia walked back over to Madeline and took Madeline's dress out of her hands and said. "Come on Madeline, let's go back to your room so that I can help you get dressed before getting dressed myself."

Nodding her head silently Madeline stood up and walked with Sofia and Genevieve back to her room to start getting dressed.

At the same moment, standing outside Madeline's room Amber smirked as she watched Sofia help Madeline get ready.

"That'll keep them busy for a while. Time to go have some fun with their beverages for breakfast." Amber said as she continued on down the hallway to the staircase.

At breakfast a little bit later as Sofia and Madeline walked into the dinning room, Roland said. "Good morning girls. I forgot to introduce you to our other castle steward Noah, and our nanny Mary Poppins."

"Hello." Sofia and Madeline both said softly.

Sitting down in her seat, Sofia stared in curiosity at the tea cup placed in front of her as she finished her food. Setting down her fork Sofia picked up the tea cup and took a small tentative sip. The drink was slightly bitter and sweet at the same time. Wanting more Sofia brought the cup back up to her lips and quickly consumed every last drop.

Setting the tea cup back down Sofia turned to Madeline and said. "Madeline you have got to try this drink we have this morning. Its in a tea cup at your 11 o'clock."

"What is it?" Madeline asked as she reached for the specific cup.

"I don't know but just try it. It's good." Sofia said.

Taking a small sip of the mysterious drink Madeline's eyes immediately widened before she too quickly drained the cup dry.

Her hands trembling slightly Madeline placed the cup down as she said. "Wow, you were right Sofia. That was really good. So sweet and good. I want more!"

Turning to Miranda Madeline said. "Mom, can Sofia and I have more of this sweet drink? It's so good. Please, please, please Mom?"

Shaking her head Miranda said. "I'm sorry Madeline but no. It's time for you girls to head to school."

Jumping to her feet Sofia grabbed Madeline's hand as she said. "Baileywick, can you make sure that we have more of this wonderful sweet drink tomorrow? Thanks, bye. Come on Maddie."

Walking along with Sofia Madeline waved her hand. "Bye bye bye bye Mommy and King Roland. See you later!"

Stepping out the front door Sofia and Madeline were instantly greeted by Genevieve wagging her tail while waiting for them on the steps. Guiding Madeline's hand to Genevieve's harness Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve continued to walk over to the waiting coach.

Standing beside the coach with Amber James greeted them with a smile and said. "Hey Sofia, Madeline."

"Hi James, hi Amber." Sofia said while waving her hand vigorously. "Lovely day. Madeline and I are so excited about going to school with you guys hehe."

"Yeah, super super excited." Madeline added.

"Uh okay." James said looking a little bewildered. Next to him Amber hid a smirk behind her open fan.

Grasping the door handle, James opened the door to the coach for Amber, Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve to climb aboard. Closing the door, the four siblings got settled into their seats with Genevieve laying down at Madeline's feet.

"Oh wow...Hey, why do the horses have wiiiiiiiings-?!" Sofia said with a sudden yelp as the horses took off into the sky.

Madeline yelped as well as both girls fell backwards into their seat.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!" James cheered as the horses flew over their castle.

Throwing her arms over her head in fear, Madeline screamed. "No, no, no, no, no! I don't like this! I don't want to do this! I want to land NOW, make it stop!"

Hearing Madeline's screams Sofia's mind instantly cleared. Pulling Madeline into her arms, Sofia said. "Madeline please calm down. Everything is okay, it's just a ride. It'll be over soon."

"Okay, Sofia." Madeline mumbled as she leaned into Sofia's calming embrace.

"What's wrong with Madeline, is she alright?" James asked with concern. "I can tell the driver to land so that Madeline won't be yelling?"

"No, she's fine, really. She's just afraid of flying, that's all." Sofia explained while rubbing Madeline's back.

Amber rolled her eyes as she said. "She's afraid of flying? I mean, how can Madeline know that she's up in the air if she can't even see? Am I going to have to listen to Madeline scream and yell the whole way to school everyday? I think that it's high time for Madeline to get over this fear of her's. She and Sofia are princesses now, therefore Madeline can't be afraid of flying."

Glaring at his sister, James said. "You take that back right now Amber."

"It's the truth, James." Amber said, heaving a sigh of annoyance.

"No it's isn't Amber." James said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You and I are used to all of this flying, but it will take Madeline some time to get used to flying to school and other places."

From her place at Madeline's feet, Genevieve barked angrily at Amber.

Amber scowled as she said. "Sofia, can you please get that dog to stop barking."

Petting Genevieve's head, Sofia said. "Shh, Genevieve. Madeline is okay now, look." Looking up at Madeline Genevieve stopped barking and placed her head on Madeline's lap.

After a few minutes of silence, James said. "Sofia, we are Royal Prep, take a look."

"Oh, wow!" Sofia said peaking over the side of the coach. "It's huge! I hope Madeline will be okay here."

James said. "Don't worry Sofia, Miss Honey is one of the best teachers here at Royal Prep so Madeline will be in good hands with her."

"Thanks James." Sofia said as the coach landed.

Outside of the regal looking building the sound of children's laughter emanated from within. As the driver held the door open Amber stepped down and went to find her friends Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio along with Princess June and Princess Vivian. Taking one more second James stayed to check that Madeline was okay before running off to find his friends Prince Zander and and Prince Jin.

Rising to her feet, Sofia turned back to Madeline and said. "Maddie, we're at Royal Prep now. I told you that the ride would be over soon. Come on, we have to get out of the coach."

Hesitant, Madeline opened her eyes, and when she no longer felt the air blowing in her face she slowly rose to her feet.

"Now just take it easy Madeline, and step down slowly." Sofia said as she watched Genevieve guide Madeline down out of the coach.

Curious, Madeline said. "What's it look like Sofia?"

Looking around, Sofia said. "It's huge and nice with a black gate, and the building is red in the middle with green on the left and blue on the right."

Madeline smiled and said. "It sounds beautiful."

At that moment, from above their heads, a voice greeted them. "Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline."

"Sofia, who said that?" Madeline asked. Beside her Genevieve barked.

Sofia glanced around in confusion as she said. "I-I don't know."

"Up here, dears." the voice answered.

Looking up Sofia gasped when she saw three fairies flying towards them.

Hearing Sofia gasp, Madeline asked. "What is it Sofia?"

Sofia stared in awe at the three fairies as she said. "It's three fairies- one's dressed in red, another in blue, and the third in green. They are flying towards us so remember to be polite Madeline."

Madeline smiled. "Fairies? That sounds so cool."

"Indeed." The fairy dressed in red said with a smile. "Welcome to Royal Preparatory Academy. I am Flora and this is Fauna, and that's Merryweather. We're the headmistresses of Royal Prep. We are so excited that you two are here. We're always looking for a few good princesses."

Reaching out her hand, Flora touched the girls' tiaras with her wand. Sofia's shined purple, and Madeline's shined blue while Genevieve's harness became gold.

"That's great because we need to learn to act like princesses by Friday." Sofia said with a smile.

"Oh my!" Flora gasped.

"Fauna chuckled. "I am afraid it will take a little longer than a few days to learn how to be princesses, you see."

"Longer? How much longer?" Madeline asked. "How much is there to learn about being a princess? I mean all a princess does is wear dresses and tiaras, and curtsy to other people."

Merryweather said. "That is true Princess Madeline, but there is more to being a princess than wearing pretty dresses and tiaras, and curtsying to other people. You have to learn the Royal Rule, and how to curtsy correctly as well as the right dances and giving speeches too."

"Speeches? What kind of speeches?" Madeline asked.

Fauna said. "Royal speeches like to Kings and Queens, dear."

Curious, Madeline leaned over to Sofia and whispered. "Are they walking Sofia?"

"No Madeline." Sofia whispered. "They are flying."

Turning in the direction of the fairies Madeline asked. "Why are you flying? Do you ever just walk?"

Merryweather frowned slightly and said. "I think that's enough questions for now, Princess Madeline."

"Merryweather, please." Flora chided before continuing. "As for the flying, my dear, it's a lot faster to get around. Now it is time for class."

Turning around in midair the fairies led the way to the school's main doors with Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve right behind them. Next to the giant flower pot near the steps, James stood with his friends Prince Zander and Prince Desmond.

Watching the fairies as they approached, Desmond turned to James and said. "So James, those are your new sisters, huh?"

James nodded his head. "Yep. The one in purple is Sofia, and the one in blue is Madeline and her seeing-eye dog Genevieve."

"Madeline is kind of cute." Desmond thought aloud.

"Sofia is kind of cute too" Zander added.

"What?" James exclaimed. "Are you guys kidding me? You both think that Madeline and Sofia are cute? Madeline is only seven years old and Sofia is only eight years old. They are both too young to be thinking about boys and dating."

Having heard the boy talking, Madeline said. "Um, Sofia, can you find out more about the boy who was talking with James and saying that I was cute?"

Blushing in response to Zandar's words, Sofia said. "Madeline, don't even think about boys right now, okay."

Madeline frowned and said. "But Sofia, he sounds so cute himself. And besides, why do your cheeks feel all hot when you heard that boy say he thought you were cute? This is how I felt when I heard that other boy say he thought I was cute."

"It doesn't matter Madeline." Sofia said. "You are only six years old, which is too young to be thinking about boys and dating."

"But." Madeline began.

Sofia shook her head. "No buts, Madeline."

Madeline sighed and said. "Fine, I will talk to the boy that sounds cute myself when we get to class."

"Oh no you don't, Madeline." Sofia said. "You are sitting next to me where I can keep an eye on you."

Silence fell between Sofia and Madeline as they and Genevieve continued to follow the fairies through the school's many halls. As they made their way down one hallway, Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather landed in front of an open wooden door.

"Alright Madeline, this is your classroom. Time to say good-bye to Sofia so that Merryweather can introduce you to your new First grade teacher and fellow classmates." Fauna said gesturing to the open door.

Confused, Madeline said. "But I thought me and Sofia were in the same class?"

"Oh no, dear." Flora said. "You will be in Miss Honey's first grade class and Sofia will be in Miss Marie's second grade class."

'This should keep Madeline's mind off of the second grade boy for a while.' Sofia thought to herself.

Beside her, Madeline asked. "Can Sofia go in with me, please?"

Fauna shook her head and said. "I'm sorry Princess Madeline, but no. Sofia still has to be introduced to her own teacher and classmates."

At that moment Sofia had an idea, turning to Flora, she said. "Miss Flora, would it be okay if I have the same lunch time as Madeline, please?"

"I don't see why not, Princess Sofia." Flora said. "Princess Vivian and Princess Penny both eat lunch with their younger sisters who are also in Madeline's class as well so you may go with them if you like."

"Really?" Sofia said, amazed. "With Princess Vivian and Princess Penny? I can't wait to meet them."

Turning back to Madeline, Sofia said. "You hear that Madeline, I will see you at lunch time, okay. Now go on into class."

Madeline said. "Okay Sofia."

Guiding Madeline into the room, Merryweather said. "Miss Honey, Miss Clavel, sorry for the interruption, but we have a new princess joining your first grade class today."

Miss Honey smiled. "That's quite alright Miss Merryweather. Who do we have here?"

"Princess Madeline and her seeing-eye dog Miss Genevieve." Merryweather said.

"Oh." Miss Honey said slightly surprised sharing a look with Miss Clavel before walking over to Madeline. "Well it's very nice to meet you Princess Madeline, and you too Miss Genevieve."

"I'll leave now so that you can make introductions." Merryweather said as she flew back towards the door.

"Thank you Miss Merryweather." Miss Honey said before turning to her students. "Children, we have a new student joining us today. This is Princess Madeline and her dog Miss Genevieve. Now, how do we greet them?"

Speaking together the children said. "Good morning Princess Madeline and Miss Genevieve."

"Good morning." Madeline said.

At that moment, one of the princesses raised her hand.

"Yes Princess Fran." Miss Honey said. "Do you have a question?"

The girl identified as Princess Fran said. "Why does she have her dog with her in class?"

Glancing briefly down at Madeline, Miss Honey said. "Well dear, Princess Madeline has Miss Genevieve here with her because she is blind and Miss Genevieve is her seeing-eye dog."

Seated a few rows back, Prince Rory leaned over to the boy beside him and whispered. "Maybe we should call her Princess Batty then?"

Hearing Prince Rory say this, Genevieve glared at him as she growled softly.

Shaking the harness slightly, Madeline said. "Shh Genevieve. Be polite."

Waiting as Genevieve quieted down, Miss Honey said. "Princess Madeline, I don't mind Miss Genevieve being in the classroom but if she continues to growl or disrupt my class..."

Madeline's grip on the harness tightened as she said. "Don't worry Miss Honey, Genevieve will behave herself I promise. This is just a new classroom and students that she has to get used to, that's all."

"Very well dear." Miss Honey said while slowly guiding Madeline to the front of the class. "Now, would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Biting her lip briefly Madeline said. "Ummm...Sure. Well, I'm a new princess. My mom just married King Roland of Enchancia. I have an older sister named Sofia who is in the second grade. And now I have two new sisters and a new brother."

From the group of students, a second princess raised their hand. Seeing this, Miss Honey said. "Yes Princess Terrie, question?"

Nodding her head, Princess Terrie said. "Princess Madeline...ummm...when did you get Genevieve?"

Madeline smiled and said. "Genevieve has been with me for as long as I can remember. Since I was a baby, my mom says. She is really nice and friendly, and is one of my best friends along with my sister Sofia. When we lived in the village, Genevieve would help me do jobs around the old house."

"That's nice." Princess Terrie said.

"Yeah." Madeline said, nodding her head. "Genevieve can be quite stubborn some times but the rest of the time she is sweet and nice, right Genevieve?"

Looking up at Madeline, Genevieve barked in agreement. Letting go of the harness Madeline reached down to pat Genevieve on the head, her actions causing her to drop her books.

"Oh my." Miss Honey said as three boys ran to help Madeline with her books.

Reaching Madeline first Prince Danny gathered up all the books and said. "Here, let me help you carry your books."

"Thanks." Madeline said softly.

"Yes thank you Prince Danny, that was very sweet of you." Miss Honey said while looking around the room. "Now Madeline, you can sit..."

Raising her hand, Princess Terrie said. "Miss Honey, Madeline can sit next to me."

"Thank you Princess Terrie that is a wonderful idea. Now can you please stand up and let Madeline hear your voice." Miss Honey said while stepping behind Madeline.

"Sure Miss Honey." Princess Terrie said, doing as she was instructed.

Helping Madeline to the seat Miss Honey said. "Now Madeline, as long as Genevieve is quiet she can lay under your desk. But one sound from Genevieve at any time and she is out of the classroom, okay."

Madeline said. "Don't worry Miss Honey, Genevieve can be as quiet as a mouse. You won't even notice that she's here."

"And I can keep an eye on her during class to make sure that she doesn't disrupt your lessons Miss Honey." Miss Clavel added.

Sitting behind Madeline and Terrie, Prince Pepito said. "Miss Clavel, I can show Madeline around and let her feel things later on."

"Thank you Prince Pepito. That would be great." Miss Honey said before returning to her lesson.

At that same moment two hallways over Miss Flora ushered Sofia through the wooden doorway to her new second grade classroom. Smiling at the teacher at the front of the class, Miss Flora said. "Good morning Miss Marie."

Surprised by the slight interruption, Miss Marie smiled in return and said. "Good morning Miss Flora. What brings you to our classroom this morning?"

"I've brought you a new student." Miss Flora said, fluttering over to the side to reveal Sofia. "This is Princess Sofia. She and her sister Princess Madeline just started today."

Turning to Sofia Miss Marie smiled and said. "Hello Princess Sofia, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Marie." Sofia said.

At the door Miss Flora said. "I'll leave now so that you can make introductions and continue with your lesson Miss Marie."

"Thank you Miss Flora." Miss Marie said as she guided Sofia to the front of the room. "Class, we have a new student. How do we greet her? Good morning."

The students chorused in return the same as spoken to them… "Good morning!"

"Good morning…ooh!" Sofia made a motion to wave, but she accidentally dropped her books.

"Oh dear." Miss Marie whispered in dismay.

Amber scoffed at Sofia, but some boys immediately went to pick up the books for Sofia. "Here, let me help you with that," one said, and the other stated, "Here are your books.'

From her seat, a princess named Vivian raised her hand. Seeing this Miss Marie said. "Yes Princess Vivian?"

"Miss Marie, if you'd like I can show Sofia around later on."

"That is a wonderful idea Princess Vivian, thank you." Miss Marie said before turning to Sofia. "And Sofia, if you'd like you can take a seat next to Vivian so that we can continue with the lesson."

Sitting down in the designated seat beside Vivian, Sofia smiled and whispered. "Thank you for volunteering to show me around Vivian."

"No problem." Vivian said. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yes."Sofia said. "Me and my little sister Madeline both are. She and her dog Genevieve are in Miss Honey's class. I hope they are doing okay."

"Welcome to the Big Sister Club." Vivian said with a soft smile. "My little sister Gina is in Miss Honey's class too, and I can tell you that she is a kind and understanding teacher along with her assistant teacher Miss Clavel. My little sister Gina is shy and doesn't make friends very easily so Miss Honey and the fairies made it so that I could eat lunch with her during her lunch time. They've done the same thing for Princess Penny and her sister Reina too."

Hearing Vivian say this Sofia said. "Oh that reminds me, Miss Flora said that I can go with you and Princess Penny when you go eat lunch with your sisters so that I can visit with Madeline and help her get her food. I'm not sure if Miss Flora told Miss Marie about it though."

"That's okay Sofia." Vivian said reassuringly. "We can talk with Miss Marie once she finishes teaching the lesson, and don't worry I'll let you copy my notes later."

"Thanks again Vivian." Sofia said as she returned her attention to Miss Marie at the front of the room.

Later on when the first lunch bell rang, Sofia walked over to Miss Marie and said. "Miss Marie, is it okay if I go with Princess Vivian and Princess Penny to eat lunch with their sisters? My sister Madeline is in their class as well and I need to help her get her food."

Smiling softly Miss Marie said. "It's alright Princess Sofia. Miss Flora has filled me in on Princess Madeline, so yes you may go with Princess Vivian and Princess Penny."

"Thank you Miss Marie." Sofia said as she quickly left the room to join up with Vivian and Penny.

Surprised by what she heard, Amber said. "But Miss Marie, apart from Princess Vivian and Princess Penny you've never let any other new princes or princesses eat with the first grade class. So why does Sofia get to?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Miss Marie said. "Because Princess Amber, just like with Princess Vivian and Princess Penny, Princess Sofia has received special permission from Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather to eat lunch with her sister. Now if you're done asking questions, Princess Amber, I think that you should get back to your classwork."

A little bit later, walking through the elaborate lunch room with her lunch tray in hand Sofia followed Vivian over to the designated first grade tables. Setting her tray down on the table next to Madeline, Sofia said. "Hey Madeline."

"Hey Sofia." Madeline said turning in the direction of Sofia's voice.

Seeing no plate of food in front of Madeline, Sofia said. "Maddie, where is your lunch at?"

"Umm...Sofia, they have all the food close together so I couldn't really smell it." Madeline said.

"Well we'll just have to fix that. Come on Madeline." Sofia said turning to Vivian. "Be right back Vivian."

"Okay Sofia, go ahead and help your sister. I'll keep an eye on your food."

"Thanks Vivian." Sofia said as she guided Madeline back up to the lunch line.

As they made their way to the front of the line the lunch lady Miss Gladys said. "Princess Sofia, didn't I just see you and Princess Vivian?"

"Yes you did." Sofia said. "But now I've come back to help my sister Madeline to get her lunch."

Shaking her head Miss Gladys said. "I'm sorry Princess Sofia, but here at Royal Prep Princess Madeline can get her food without any help just like everyone else."

"But Miss Gladys." Sofia said. "Madeline can't see what she's getting so she needs someone to tell her what it is."

Coming over to Miss Gladys, the second lunch lady Miss Linda said. "Gladys, what is going on? I only left for a few minutes to check on my girls. Now you had better have a good reason for giving Princess Sofia and...another Sofia...?"

"No we aren't twins." Sofia said. "This is my little sister Madeline. I was trying to help her get her lunch since she can't see."

"Say no more, Princess Sofia." Miss Linda said while placing a plate on Madeline's lunch tray. "Here is your lunch Princess Madeline complete with a clock face. Now do you think you can handle carrying your tray on your own without spilling it on the floor?"

"I think I can handle it." Madeline said. "As long as Sofia carries my drink for me."

"Sure thing Maddie." Sofia said as she grabbed Madeline's drink from the tray.

Back at the table, Princess Vivian said. "So Gina, did you make friends with Princess Madeline?"

"No." Gina said staring down at her plate. "What if Princess Madeline don't like me?"

"Gina." Vivian said softly. "If I can make friends with Princess Sofia then you can make friends with Princess Madeline. But don't worry even if you do become friends with her, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Princess who?" Princess Penny said from two seats away.

"Princess Sofia." Vivian said. "She's the new girl in our class. She is really nice and friendly, Penny. Her little sister Madeline is also in Gina and Reina's class."

"Oh, well then maybe you can introduce me to her at recess." Penny said while picking up a grape. "That a way I can try to get an image of her in my mind."

"Well you won't have to wait that long Penny, Sofia should be back with her sister here in a few minutes." Vivian said casually.

"You mean she's here?" Penny said.

"Yep." Vivian said. "Her sister Madeline is blind, so Miss Flora made it so that Sofia could come with us to eat with her sister and help her get her food."

From the table behind them, Miss Clavel said. "Princess Madeline? Princess Madeline?"

Walking over to their table Miss Clavel said. "Princess Vivian, have you seen Princess Madeline?"

"Don't worry Miss Clavel, Princess Madeline is with her sister Sofia who is helping her get lunch." Vivian said.

Realization covered Miss Clavel's face as she said. "Her lunch. Oh dear, I knew I forgot something when the kids went through line. I thought that Princess Madeline could get her lunch herself."

Approaching the table and setting Madeline's cup down, Sofia said. "Miss Clavel, it's okay. That's why I will come to the first grade lunch to help Madeline."

Sitting down the table, Madeline looked at Genevieve and said. "It's okay Genevieve, you can rest now."

"Princess Sofia, really, I can help your sister." Miss Clavel said.

"Like I said Miss Clavel, you don't have to help Madeline out at lunch." Sofia said. "I don't mind coming to eat lunch and helping her. Besides it will give me a chance to check in on her."

Nodding her head, Miss Clavel said. "Okay Princess Sofia, but if you, Princess Vivian, and Princess Penny ever wish to change your minds just let me know."

"We'll see." Vivian said.

"Yes, we are with Miss Marie in the afternoon so now is the only time we can really talk with our sisters." Penny added.

"Thank you Miss Clavel." Sofia said.

"You aren't leaving already, are you Sofia?" Madeline said worriedly.

"I'm not going anywhere Madeline." Sofia said. "You will continue to hear me through lunch."

After the lunch times had ended, the bell tolled and the students went outside. As Madeline, Genevieve, and Sofia made their way down the steps Amber stood off to the side with her friends, telling them about her new sisters as she softly said. "...And then they dropped their forks all over the floor."

Smiling brightly, Sofia said. "Hi, we're Amber's sisters."

"Stepsisters." Amber corrected.

"Anyway." Sofia said. "I'm Sofia, and this is Madeline and her dog Genevieve."

"Hi everyone." Madeline said.

From beside Amber, Princess Merrigold said. "Nice amulets."

Smiling shyly, Madeline said. "Thanks."

"Are you both going to wear them to your ball?" Princess Merrigold said. "We are all going to be there."

Nodding her head, Sofia said. "Yes."

Behind them, standing near the steps, Miss Clavel said. "Madeline, please don't wonder too far away from me."

Turning in the direction of the voice, Madeline said. "Yes ma'am."

As the girls talked to their new acquaintances, Amber scoffed and moved over to James. Watching his twin sister James said. "Hey Amber, what's going on?"

Amber smirked and said. "I think it's time that Sofia and Madeline took a ride on the two magical swing sets."

"I don't know Amber." James mumbled. "Father asked us to make them feel welcome."

"Isn't that how you welcome all the new students?" Amber asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, all right." James relented reluctantly before turning around. "Hey Sofia, Madeline."

"Oh, hi James." Sofia said as Madeline and Genevieve stood next to her. "What's going on?"

Walking over to his two new sisters, James said. "Have you two tried the enchanted swing sets? You don't even have to kick from the ground. They swing by themselves."

Appearing in awe, Sofia shook her head and said. "A swing set that swings itself? I've never heard of that before."

"A swing set?" Madeline said nervously. "Umm...No, that's okay James I think I'll just stay here with Genevieve."

"Come on Madeline the swings will be fun, I promise." James said.

"It's okay James."Sofia said. "Madeline has never liked to swing on the swings. They remind her of flying."

"Oh, okay." James said shrugging his shoulders. "Well Madeline, have you tried the merry-go-round? It spins by itself too."

"Really?" Madeline said in awe.

"Really." James said.

"Hmmm...okay, I'll give it a try." Madeline said.

"Great." James said while a small smile.

While Sofia went to sit on the swing, James guided Madeline over to and seated on the merry-go-round. Both rides started out slow at first but they soon grew faster. Feeling the wind whipping at her face, Madeline clung tightly to the merry-go-round pole and screamed in fear. Hearing the scream, Desmond raced over and jumped onto the merry-go-round. Grabbing hold of the merry-go-round horse next to Madeline, Desmond said. "Calm down Madeline, I'm right here beside you."

"No! I won't calm down!" Madeline yelled. "I want to get off!"

Watching the festivities, Amber smirked and said. "Here they go."

Suddenly, Sofia, Madeline, and Desmond were launched into the air before they fell and landed in the fountain. Barking, Genevieve ran over to the fountain with Miss Clavel right behind her.

"Oh good heavens." Miss Clavel said as she and Zandar helped Sofia, Madeline, and Desmond out of the fountain. "Are you three alright?"

"We're okay Miss Clavel." Desmond said reassuringly.

"What happened?" Miss Clavel said.

"Well." Sofia said wiping the water from her face. "I was trying the magical swing while Madeline tried the magical merry-go-round..."

"Say no more Princess Sofia." Miss Clavel said glancing over at James. "I know who I need to speak to."

"Don't feel too bad, this happens to all the new kids." Desmond said while wringing out his soaked jacket. "Oh, by the way, I'm Desmond."

"Desmond is right. They played the same prank on me on my first day." Zandar said. "Oh, and I'm Zandar by the way."

"Nice to meet both of you." Sofia said. "I'm Sofia and this is Madeline."

Knowing who was really responsible, Genevieve searched the yard for Amber. Finding Amber standing beside the fountain hiding her face behind her fan, Genevieve growled and made her way towards her. Seeing Genevieve coming towards her, Amber took a step back and fell into the fountain herself with a scream.

Giving a shiver, Madeline said. "Sofia, I'm starting to feel a little cold."

"Come on Maddie, we'd better go dry off before we have to head back to our classes." Sofia said as she turned to Desmond and Zandar. "Thanks again for helping us."

Placing her hand on Madeline's shoulder, Sofia guided her away with Genevieve walking along beside them.

"Sofia, Madeline, wait!" James yelled as he ran back over. His shoulders slumped as the girls continued to walk away.

Looking at James, Zandar said. "I thought they were your sisters?"

"They-they are." James said, starting to feel guilty about what he did.

"I wouldn't have guessed from what you just did to them." Desmond said with a scowl. "Come on Zandar, let's go."

"Prince James!" Miss Clavel called from behind him. "Can I see you for a moment please?"

Cringing, James said. "Yes Miss Clavel."

At that moment, having climbed out of the fountain, Amber said. "Miss Clavel, did you see what that dumb dog did to me?"

"No Princess Amber, I didn't see a thing." Miss Clavel said with a straight face. "But right now I need to have a talk with both you and Prince James."

"But I can't right now Miss Clavel, I have to go change out of this wet gown." Amber said.

Shaking her head, Miss Clavel said. "That can wait Princess Amber, now please come sit."

"Oh fine." Amber said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hope we don't get sick before the ball." Madeline said worriedly as they moved onward.

"We're not that lucky." Sofia said with a groan. "Look at our gowns. If Mom sees us like this, she will probably send us to our beds and have our dinners sent up."

Madeline wasn't listening, instead she heard leaves rustling. Nudging Sofia's arm, Madeline said. "Sofia, listen."

Pausing to listen, Sofia looked around and gasped. "Oh."

"What is it Sofia?" Madeline said.

"Two baby birds and three baby chipmunks." Sofia said while looking around and finding a birds nest in the tree branches over their heads with a distraught mother bird as well as a frantic mother chipmunk at the base of the tree.

Hearing both mothers's worried chirping, Madeline said. "It's okay. We can help...I think."

"You bet we can help Madeline." Sofia said. "Here, I'll get the two baby birds while you and Genevieve get the three baby chipmunks."

"Umm...Sofia?" Madeline said. "How can I get the baby chipmunks if I can't see where they are?"

"Don't worry Madeline, it'll be easy." Sofia said grabbing hold of Madeline's hands. "Here, just squat down and cup your hands together. The three baby chipmunks are on the ground at our feet so all you have to do is cup your hands on the ground and then let the chipmunks hop into them."

Doing as Sofia had said, Madeline squatted down and cupped her hands together which the three chipmunks quickly hopped into.

Smiling, Sofia said. "You did it Maddie."

"I did?" Madeline said.

"Yep, now I am going to help Genevieve walk you over to the base of the tree since there are a lot of roots sticking up out of the ground." Sofia explained as she guided Madeline over to the specified spot of the tree.

Bending down, Madeline said. "There you go, back with your mom where you belong."

Turning back to the two baby birds, Sofia said. "And now it's your turn."

Gathering the two baby birds into her hands Sofia swiftly stepped up onto a rock and returned the baby birds to their nest as she said. "There you go, back with your mom. Just the three of you as it should be."

Unbeknownst to Sofia, both her's and Madeline's amulets began to glow just as the school bell rang.

"We'd better head back now Madeline." Sofia said with a groan.

As they started to leave, the two mothers called out. "Thank you!"

"Huh?" Sofia said in confusion as Madeline gasped as she briefly saw a black and white scene of the three birds and four chipmunks as the two little baby birds and three baby chipmunks echoed their thanks.

"Were those birds and chipmunks talking?" Madeline asked in shock. "This has been one weird day."

"Yeah it has." Sofia said as she noticed the look on her sister's face. "You okay Maddie?"

Shaking her head, Madeline said. "Yeah Sofia, I'm okay. I just thought I saw something but it's gone now."

"You must have been imagining things." Sofia said. "Just to be safe though, we probably shouldn't tell Mom about this."

"Agreed." Madeline said as they continued to make their way back.

Waiting for them by the doors, Miss Clavel said. "There you two are. I was beginning to get worried."

"Sorry Miss Clavel, we went to try and get dried off." Sofia said.

"Sofia, I'm still a little cold, and my gown is still a little wet." Madeline said.

"I know Maddie, and I'm sorry." Sofia said. "But there is nothing I can do. We need to head back to our classes now, but I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay Sofia." Madeline said softly.

Arriving home, neither Sofia or Madeline were talking to their new brother and sister as they got down from the carriage and headed straight for the door.

"We shouldn't have played that prank," James lamented to his twin. "Sofia! Madeline! Wait!"

Once inside the castle, Madeline and Sofia found the servants working hard to decorate the castle for their upcoming ball. The girls were talking when Sari approached them.

"Hello Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline." Sari said with a smile. "How was your first say at school?"

"Not good I'm afraid." Sofia said.

"Oh cheer up girls. It was only your first day, they'll get better." Sari said. "Hey, I know something that might cheer the two of you up."

"What's that Sari?" Madeline said.

"I can give you two a tour of my workshop. I'm sure you both will love it." Sari said with a smile.

"Can we Sofia?" Madeline said excitedly.

Smiling, Sofia said. "Sure, sound like fun. Lead the way Sari."

Nodding her head, Sari said. "Great. Follow me girls, you too Genevieve."

As they made their way through the castle, Sari led them up a brightly light spiral staircase. Stopping in front of a wooden door at the top of the stairs Sari reached over to the left side of the door and produced a key from out of the wood. Turning the key within the lock, Sari opened the door. Looking into the chambers, Sofia's eyes became wide with amazement. The walls were painted a soft coral color with bookshelves set up side by side and books neatly displayed within them.

"Oh wow." Sofia said in awe. "This is amazing."

As she continued to look around the room, behind her Sofia could hear Sari whispering the details of her workshop to Madeline. Sofia was really grateful to Sari for doing this because Sofia currently found herself lost for words. Over by the window Sofia found a rather magnificent bird sitting upon its perch. It was large in size and orange in color with yellow tips on its wings, head, and tail feathers.

"Oh, what a beautiful bird." Sofia said.

"That's CeCe, she's my phoenix." Sari said before describing CeCe to Madeline.

Sitting on her perch watching Sofia and Madeline, CeCe said. "Look at their beautiful gowns. Who would want to drench two pretty and thoughtful princesses with water?"

As she spoke CeCe noticed both Sofia and Madeline briefly glance in her direction. 'Hmmm...their amulets must have blessed them with the power to talk to animals. I'll have to try and go talk with them about this later.' CeCe thought to herself.

After looking around at everything in the workshop, Sofia returned to Sari and Madeline and said. "Thank you for showing us your workshop Sari but Madeline and I should head back now. Our mom is probably looking for us to see how our first day of school went."

"That's quite alright Princess Sofia, and you are quite welcome." Sari said while leading them to the door. "Now if either of you ever need help with anything don't hesitate to come see me. My door is always open."

Nodding her head, Sofia said. "Okay Sari, thanks."

As they reached the bottom of the staircase they were met by Mary as she said. "Ah, Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline there you both are. Your mother has asked to see you so come along, Spit Spot."

"Coming Mary." Sofia said.

Leaning closer to Sofia, Madeline said. "Sofia, what does Spit Spot mean?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sofia said. "I don't know, but I guess we will find out."

Following behind Mary, Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve found themselves back in the Great Hall. In front of them, stepping down off of the steps leading to the front door, Miranda smiled and said. "Sofia, Madeline, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you two."

"Sorry Mom." Sofia said. "Sari was giving us a tour of her workshop."

"That's quite alright Sofia. So tell me, how was your's and Madeline's first day at..." Miranda began. "Wait a minute. Sofia why are your's and Madeline's gowns damp and wrinkled? Did something happen at school?"

"Nothing happened Mom, really." Sofia said. "James just played a few harmless pranks on us at recess, that's all."

Raising an eye brow, Miranda said. "What kind of pranks exactly?"

"They were nothing Mom." Sofia said. "Just a couple of pranks that the other kids play on new students."

"Sofia." Miranda said in a warning tone. "Tell me."

Heaving a sigh, Sofia said. "Well, I rode on an enchanted swing while Madeline rode an enchanted merry-go-round."

"Sofia, a merry-go-round?" Miranda said. "Enchanted or not, you know that Madeline can't be on a merry-go-round by herself. Just how fast were these rides going anyway?"

"They were going a little fast, but they were still kind of fun." Sofia said.

"And I didn't ride the merry-go-round by myself, Mom." Madeline added. "My new friend Prince Desmond rode it with me. And then Sofia's new friend Prince Zandar helped her after we..."

"Madeline, shush." Sofia interrupted.

"Sofia, is there something that you don't want Madeline to tell me?" Miranda said eyeing Sofia carefully. "Does it perhaps explain how both of your gowns got wet?"

"Maybe." Sofia said before heaving a sigh. "Okay, well, both the swing and the merry-go-round kind of threw us into the fountain."

"The fountain...we'll talk about this and the boys that you both met later. Right now we need to get you girls out of those damp clothes." Miranda said as she turned to Mary. "Mary, please take Sofia and Madeline upstairs and prepare warm baths for both of them. I'll have their dinners brought up, and they can eat together in Sofia's room."

"Of course ma'am." Mary said. "Come along Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline, Spit Spot."

Watching the girls and Genevieve go up the stairs with Mary, Miranda shook her head and thought. 'Rollie won't be too happy to hear about what James did, or the fact that the girls have already made friends with two boys.' Smiling, Miranda turned and headed towards Roland's study.

Sitting behind his desk Roland was busy reading through the last few royal decrees that Baileywick had given him earlier in the day when he heard the door open. Looking up, Roland smiled and said. "Hello Dear, so how did Sofia and Madeline's first day of school go?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid." Miranda said.

"What do you mean Miranda?" Roland said while setting the papers down on his desk. "Did something happen?"

"Apparently James played a prank on them that involved an enchanted swing and merry-go-round that resulted in the girls getting thrown into the fountain." Miranda said.

"James played the prank on them?" Roland said. "I can't believe that he would do this after I asked both him and Amber to make Sofia and Madeline feel welcome. I guess I'll have to have a talk with him about this later."

"Don't be too hard on him Rollie." Miranda said. "I have a feeling that it wasn't James who made the decision to play the prank on Sofia and Madeline."

Rubbing his chin, Roland said. "I suppose you're right Miranda, but I still want to have a word with James about what happened."

"On the bright side, the girls also made friends with two boys." Miranda added casually.

"Two boys?" Roland said in surprise. "Did they happen to say what their names were?"

"Ummm...I believe Madeline said their names were Prince Desmond and Prince Zandar." Miranda said.

"Desmond and Zandar? Those are James's friends. Well, at least I already know who they are." Roland said in relief.

Smiling and shaking her head, Miranda said. "Relax Rollie, Sofia and Madeline are far too young to be thinking about boys romantically. The four of them are just friends."

"You're right Miranda." Roland said. "I guess I'm just over thinking it, especially now that Matilda has started to change how she thinks and looks at boys."

"Oh Rollie. Everything will be fine, you'll see." Miranda said. "I'll leave now, and let you get back to finishing up your work."

Later after dinner as James and Amber rose from their seats to leave the room, Roland said. "Amber, James, before you head up to your rooms I need to speak with both of you in my study please."

As Roland rose from his own chair and headed towards the door, Amber leaned over to James and whispered. "James, do you think he found out?"

"Who knows." James said shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go see."

Walking timidly into the study, Amber said. "You wanted to see us Daddy?"

"Yes I did." Roland said. "Please sit down you two."

Before Roland could speak, James said. "Dad, before you say anything, I just want to say that it was my idea for Sofia and Madeline to go on the swing and merry-go-round. It's what we do to all the new students."

"That was very generous of you James to take the blame for what occurred at school." Roland said before turning back to Amber. "Amber, please sit back down. I'm not done with you yet."

"Daddy I want Madeline's dog out of this castle for pushing me into the fountain at recess." Amber demanded as she returned to her seat.

"You mean the same fountain that Sofia and Madeline were thrown into?" Roland said.

"Yes." Amber said softly.

Heaving a sigh, Roland said. "Amber didn't I tell you and your brother to make Sofia and Madeline feel welcome?"

"Yes and I was." James said.

"I know you were James." Roland said. "But now I need to talk with Amber alone, please."

"Sure Dad." James said. "I'll just wait out in the hall."

Once James had left, Roland turned to Amber and said. "What has gotten in you lately?"

Sighing, Amber said. "Daddy why did our family have to get bigger? We never needed a nanny before."

"Amber." Roland said heaving a sigh. "I am just trying to help your mother adjust to her new life as queen. And if that means getting a nanny to help her with all of you, and keep Madeline from bumping into things then so be it. Now, is there anything else that you still wish to talk with me about?"

"Daddy, I want Madeline's dog out of this castle for pushing me into the fountain." Amber demanded.

Shaking his head, Roland said. "I'm sorry Amber, but Genevieve was just standing up for Madeline after what happened to her on the merry-go-round. Since she pushed you into the fountain Genevieve must have known that you had something to do with the prank, therefore I will not be punishing Genevieve."

Pouting, Amber said. "Hmph...fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes you may, and tell James that he can go too." Roland said.

Meanwhile upstairs while sitting at the small table in Sofia's room, Madeline said. "Sofia, I think I have two boys fighting over me."

"What two boys, Madeline?" Sofia said in surprise.

"Well there is Desmond but then there is Pepito." Madeline said. "He's a boy in my class. He showed me around and told me about the school this afternoon before the dismissal bell rang, and he promised to show me more tomorrow morning before school."

"I doubt the boys are fighting over you already Maddie." Sofia said. "I mean you only just met them today. And besides, Desmond wasn't trying to impress you by jumping onto the merry-go-round, he was trying to stop it. That's my fault really, I shouldn't have let you go on the merry-go-round by yourself."

"It wasn't your fault Sofia. You didn't know that it would go as fast as it did." Madeline said. "Sofia, why did Desmond and Zandar sound familiar? Were they the boys we heard this morning talking to James about us?"

Just as Sofia was about to respond, a tapping sound came from the window. Glancing over Sofia saw CeCe flying in place outside the window.

"Sofia what was that? It sounded like it came from the window." Madeline said. "Can you see what it is Sofia?"

Staring transfixed out the window, Sofia said. "It's Sari's pet phoenix CeCe, she's flying outside the window, and it looks like she's carrying something in her feet."

Suddenly, in a flash of flames, CeCe appeared inside the bedroom. Setting herself down in the middle of the small table, CeCe said. "Wow, I never realized how big this castle is, and your two rooms look almost identical through the windows."

Staring directly at CeCe, Madeline said. "Umm...Sofia, am I dreaming? Because I can actually see CeCe talking."

"You aren't the only one dreaming Maddie, I can see and hear CeCe talking too." Sofia said. "We'll probably wake up soon but until then let's hear what CeCe came here to tell us."

"Okay Sofia." Madeline said.

"The reason why I'm here young princesses is to tell you about your amulets." CeCe said before nudging a leather bound book forward and opening it with her beak. "I retrieved this book from Mr. Cedric's workshop. Take a look at what's on these two pages."

Gazing down at the pages, Sofia said. "Hey, these pictures look just like my purple amulet and Maddie's blue amulet."

"That's right Princess Sofia. Both of your amulets are called The Two Amulets of Avalor, and they possess magical powers." CeCe said while pointing to the written text beside the pictures. "Now listne closely, please. With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted: a blessing or curse."

"But CeCe." Madeline said. "Since me and Sofia have the same amulet, does that mean that our powers will be the same too?"

Taking a moment to closely examine Sofia and Madeline's amulets, CeCe said. "It's hard to tell Princess Madeline. I guess you will just have to find out on your own."

"Oh...okay." Madeline said.

"Well, good night girls. See you after school." CeCe said as she disappeared in a ball of flames, and reappeared once again back outside the bedroom window.

A short while later as bedtime approached Mary came back into the room and said. "Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline, please stand up and hold onto this new spoon that I am handing you."

"What do we need a spoon for Mary?" Madeline said.

"It's so that you can take your medicine, dear." Mary said.

"But Mary." Sofia said. "We aren't sick so why do we have to take medicine?"

"Children who get their feet wet must learn to take their medicine." Mary said as she poured medicine into the spoons.

Sipping the medicine slowly, Sofia smiiled and said. "Blueberry...mmm...delicious."

With Mary's help Madeline took her medicine, and smiled and said. "Strawberry...mmm."

Alright girls, time for bed." Mary said as she collected the spoons.

"Aw Mary, it's only 8:30, can't we play for a little please." Sofia said.

"No Princess Sofia, it's bed time. Princess Amber and Prince James are already asleep. Now do you have your doll under your pillow?" Mary said as she watched Sofia nod her head. "Good, good night Princess Sofia."

Over in Madeline's room, as Mary helped her into bed, Madeline said. "But Mary I'm not sleepy."

"That's alright Princess Madeline. Just lay back, and get comfortable." Mary said as she started to sing Stay Awake...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has sent a review and has added the story to their Favorite Story list. Sorry for the long delay. Myself and Madeline have been busy these last few months. Myself with my Student Teaching and Madeline with school. **

**We would like to thank theBlindWriter95 for allowing us to use her characters Princess Penny and Princess Reina.**

**Disclaimers: Sadly, we don't own Sofia the First, The Madeline Series characters, As Told By Ginger characters, Mary Poppins, or Alvin &amp; the Chipmunks**

Chapter 3- A Better 2nd Day of School

At around midnight, stepping over to the door of the chipmunk's home in the oak tree, Ginger said. "Hey Alvin. It's time to wake up your brothers. We need to leave."

"Go?" Alvin said. "Where are we going?"

"Why, to the castle, Darlin'." Ginger said.

"Okay..." Alvin said. "But Princess Matilda may not remember us anymore, and Princess Amber didn't do all that well with Mom before."

"Don't worry about it Alvin." Clover cut in. "Princess Matilda is a teenager now so she won't really remember you guys since she's busy doing teenage-y stuff, and we quit working for Princess Amber a long time ago. Besides, we got two new princesses to help now."

Hearing the last part, Alvin perked up and said. "I'll be right back with my brothers."

Stepping back inside the tree Alvin scurried over to the hollowed out bedroom area that the three brothers shared and said. "Simon, Theodore, wake up, it's time that we go thank those two princesses for helping us with Theodore's foot."

"You're right Alvin." Theodore said jumping up. "But how do we sneak out without making Mom worry about where we're gone?"

"And besides, Alvin, it's the middle of the night. The princesses are most likely still asleep." Simon said.

"Guys please." Alvin said. "We have to thank and help the two new princesses. Now come on, Clover and Ginger are waiting outside for us and besides, I think it's about time we leave Mom and head out on our own."

With Alvin in the lead, the three brothers ran to meet up with Ginger and Clover to head out on their new adventure.

Hours later, as the sun's rays filled the sky, two birds flew into Sofia's room joined by a rabbit and a squirrel.

"Well, should we wake her up?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding?" Clover asked. "That other girl screamed like a banshee yesterday. There's no telling if this princess will do the same thing, and I got sensitive ears."

"I'm not going to scream." Sofia yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"That's a relief." Clover said with a smile.

Sofia screamed a little, but not as loud as Madeline from the morning before.

"You can hear us?" Clover asked.

"You can talk?" Sofia asked.

"Can he stop talking is a better question." Robin said, earning a glare from Clover.

"Wait a minute." Sofia said. "Weren't there two rabbits yesterday morning?"

"Yes, the white one is Ginger. She is waking up your sister right now." Clover said. "So what are we dealing with here? Some kind of magic spell or something?"

"Hmmm..." Sofia mused, looking at her amulet. "With each deed performed for better or worse...A power is granted, a blessing or a curse."

Sofia gasped in realization. "Madeline and I helped two baby birds and three baby chipmunks yesterday...And I think my amulet gave me the power to talk to animals."

"Oh that is great." Clover chuckled. "Cause there's a few things that I've been meaning to talk to you about Princess."

"Clover, not now." Robin interrupted. "She needs to get ready for school."

"It's okay Clover. You can tell me." Sofia said with a smile as she hugged Clover.

"Whoa, whoa!" Clover said as he struggled to get free. "You ever heard of personal space, Momma? Put me down!"

"Oh sorry." Sofia said as she released him. "You're just so cute and cuddly that I couldn't help it."

"Yeah well, please help it." Clover grumbled. "Now why do you think us woodland creatures have been helping you princesses for all these years?"

"I don't know." Sofia said she got up to get changed.

"Cause we gotta eat." Clover said. "And you got the food."

Meanwhile in Madeline's room, Ginger said. "Okay you guys. Jack, you and Anna get Madeline's gown. Hanna get the shoes. Alvin, you and your brothers are with me but be careful now boys this little princess has a set of lungs and she can yell louder than her sister with the brown hair."

"I'm not going to scream." Madeline yawned while rubbing at her eyes.

"That's a relief sweetheart." Ginger said with a smile.

Madeline screamed happily and said. "I can see you all...Sofia! Sofia! Sofia! I can see! I can see!"

"Madeline, what's going on? What's happened?" Sofia said as she ran into the room along with Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnot.

"Sofia, I can see the animals talking." Madeline said.

Hopping over to Ginger, Clover said. "Huh...she can see and hear us too Ginger?"

"Looks like it." Ginger said.

"Maddie, that must have been what CeCe was trying to tell us last night remember." Sofia mused while looking at Madeline's amulet. "With each deep performed for better or worse..."

"...A power is granted, a blessing or a curse." Madeline finished. "So because I helped those three baby chipmunks yesterday, my amulet must have given me the power to hear and see the talking animals."

"About time Missy." Alvin said from the bed with his brothers. "Because there are a few things that we need to talk about."

Tapping his brother's shoulder, Simon said. "Uh, Alvin, I'm not sure if now is the best time. Her and her sister probably have to get ready for the day."

"Aw Alvin, you are so cute." Madeline said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, hey, put me down! I don't do hugs!" Alvin said as he struggled to get free.

"Oh sorry." Madeline said as she let him go. "You are just so cute and cuddly that I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, yeah." Alvin said with a scowl. "By the way these are my brothers Simon and Theodore."

Sitting on the edge of Madeline's bed, Sofia said. "Maddie, where is your blue gown?"

"I think Mary hung it back in my closet after it was cleaned." Madeline said.

"Allow us Princess Sofia, it's our jobs to help you princesses." Jack said as he and Anna retrieved Madeline's gown from the closet and slipped it over her head.

"Princess Madeline, don't forget the blue shoes to match." Hanna said.

"Thanks Hanna." Madeline said. "And thank you too Jack and Anna."

"Very pretty Madeline." Sofia complimented.

"You again. Didn't I tell you last time to back off." Genevieve said with a growl as she started to give chase.

"Genevieve, hold it right there Missy." Madeline said looking right at her.

Freezing in place, Genevieve said. "Madeline, you can see and understand me now?"

"Yes Genevieve I can." Madeline said. "And I can tell you right now that you better get used to the idea of sharing our room with Ginger, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore because they are our new friends."

"But Madeline." Genevieve whimpered. "I like sleeping by you."

Heaving a sigh, Madeline said. "Genevieve, it's time that I made some new friends, and besides your bed is still beside mine. That's not going to change, okay."

"Okay Madeline, I guess I can get used to it." Genevieve said. "Just as long as you and Sofia promise to never go on that enchanted swing or merry-go-round again."

At that moment Mary walked into the room carrying a measuring tape and said. "Ah Princess Sofia there you are. Please come here, I need to measure you."

"What for Mary?" Sofia said. "It isn't for more dresses is it?"

"Oh no my dear, this measuring tape just tells me a little bit more about you. Now please stand still." Mary said as she measured Sofia.

Hopping over to the bed, Clover said. "Uh Ginger, do you remember this Mary and that weird measuring tape being here last time?"

Shaking her head, Ginger said. "I don't think so Clover. She must be new here."

Examining the measuring tape, Mary said. "Just as I thought. Princess Sofia, you like to be tidy, like to play and love the outdoors as well as to help your sister."

Sofia smiled and said. "That's right."

Rolling the measuring tape back up, Mary said. "Okay Princess Madeline, now it's your turn. Stand still for a moment please."

"No, I don't want to stand still and get your hand away from me." Madeline said as she took a step back.

Placing a hand on Madeline's shoulder, Sofia said. "Maddie please, it's just a measuring tape. It didn't hurt at all."

"Okay Sofia." Madeline said as she stood still while Mary measured her.

"Just as I thought." Mary said while examining the measuring tape. "Princess Madeline, you don't like to clean up your toys or put things away, you like to have tea parties with Sofia, and you have trouble standing still."

"What?" Madeline said in surprise. "Does it really say that?"

Looking at the measuring tape herself, Sofia said. "Um yep Maddie, that's what it says."

"Well Princess Madeline, I will have to work with you on putting your toys away and standing still." Mary said. "But now it's time for breakfast. Go on Spit Spot."

As Madeline, Sofia, and Genevieve made their way downstairs Mary headed down the hall to Amber's room. Walking inside Mary said. "Ah Princess Amber, I'm glad I caught you. If you could please stand still I need to measure you."

"Oh that's alright Mary, I've already got plenty of dresses." Amber said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go downstairs for breakfast."

"Oh it's not that kind of measuring tape Princess Amber, and it will only take a moment." Mary said.

"Oh alright fine." Amber said as she stood still.

Looking at the measurements on the tape, Mary said. "Well Princess Amber, this says that you are self-centered, and don't like to do physical work. I guess I will have to help you work on those."

"How rude!" Amber exclaimed. "Just wait until my father hears about this."

"Oh I have a feeling that King Roland won't have much to say about this. He already knows about this and is alright about it." Mary said with a small smile.

Turning around Mary walked out of Amber's room and went down the hall to James's room. Stepping inside Mary said. "Hello Prince James, I know that you are about to head down for breakfast but I was wondering if I could keep you for a moment so that I can get your measurements?"

"Okay...sure I guess." James said.

Looking at the measurements on the tape a minute later, Mary said. "Well Prince James, according to this you are loyal to your family but you don't like responsibility. We might have to work to change that."

"Does it really say that?" James said in surprise. "Wow! That's one interesting tape measure you have Mary."

Rolling the measuring tape back up Mary smiled and said. "Thank you Prince James. You may leave for breakfast now."

"Okay Mary, see you later." James said as he ran out of his room.

At the same time in a different bedroom down the hall, Noah opened the curtains and said. "Princess Matilda, time to get up."

"Okay Noah." Matilda said as she climbed out of bed. "But really Noah, you can go. I can get ready on my own. I have to go meet my friends in the library before school starts anyway."

"Very well Princess Matilda. Just be sure to be down for breakfast on time." Noah said as she left Princess Matilda's room.

A while later after breakfast, Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve headed down the front steps to join Amber and James in the carriage. Coming up behind them, Matilda said. "Sofia, Madeline, wait."

Stopping along with Madeline and Genevieve, Sofia said. "Yeah Matilda, what is it?"

"I have something for you both." Matilda said handing them both a hand-held mirror. "These are two-way mirrors. I have one of my own. You can use them to call me to talk whenever you need me. All you have to is speak my name to the mirror and I will appear in the glass, and if I ever contact either of you the mirrors will vibrate and the glass will glow."

"But Matilda, I can't see your face. So how will I know that its you calling me?" Madeline asked.

"Don't worry Madeline, Sari fixed your's so that when Sofia or I call you it will vibrate and say our name so that you know which one of us is trying to call you." Matilda explained.

"Thanks Matilda, these are great. We'll keep them with us everywhere we go." Sofia said as she put both mirrors away in their back packs. "Well, see you later Matilda."

Waving good-bye to Matilda, Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve quickly boarded the carriage so that they could head to school.

After a calm and uneventful flight, the carriage landed at Royal Prep. As they climbed down from the carriage they were greeted by Prince Desmond and Prince Pepito. Bowing his head, Prince Desmond said. "Good morning everyone."

At the same time, next to him, Prince Pepito waved his hand and said. "Hello everyone."

"Prince Pepito, is that you?" Madeline asked in surprise.

"Yep its me Princess Madeline." Prince Pepito said with a smile.

"Uh Princess Madeline, it's me, Prince Desmond." Prince Desmond said stepping forward. "I thought that we could talk this morning and get to know each other better."

Caught by surprise, Madeline said. "Oh, I'm sorry Prince Desmond but Prince Pepito is showing me more of the school before we go to class. But we can talk at recess if you want?"

Glaring briefly at Prince Pepito, Prince Desmond said. "Recess will be great, Princess Madeline. See you then."

With James by his side Prince Desmond walked away from the front gate to meet with Zandar with Amber walking behind them.

Looking back at her younger sister, Sofia said. "Now you and Genevieve be careful on your tour with Prince Pepito, okay Madeline? I'll see you later at lunch."

"We will." Madeline promised. "See you later Sofia."

Placing his hand on Madeline's shoulder, Prince Pepito asked. "Ready?"

Nodding her head, Madeline allowed Genevieve and Prince Pepito to guide her up the walkway towards the school.

In the same moment of time over at Junior Knight Academy Princess Matilda walked into the library and said. "Hi Ginger, Dodie, Marcie."

Looking up from her textbook, Princess Ginger said. "Hey Matilda, what happened to you on Sunday? We were supposed to get together to study for the test that we have today."

"And talk about our sleepover for this weekend." Princess Dodie added. "You are still having it, right?"

Sitting down at the table, Princess Matilda said. "Ginger, Dodie, Sunday was the day that my new Mom, Miranda, and stepsisters Sofia and Madeline as well as Madeline's see-and-eye dog Genevieve moved into the castle."

"That must be so cool." Princess Marcie commented.

"It is Marcie." Princess Matilda said as she turned to Princess Dodie. "And Dodie, our sleepover is postponed for a few weeks. Sofia and Madeline are both still learning their way around the castle, and it's taking longer for Madeline since she is learning her way around by touch."

Oh okay, that's fine." Princess Dodie said casually. "So tell us, what's it like to have a new Mom and new younger siblings?"

Princess Matilda smiled and said. "It's really great. My new Mom, Miranda, is so kind and loving. She is going to make a wonderful queen. Sofia and Madeline are both so sweet, but are nervous about being made princesses and are getting used to everything."

"They'll get used to it. It just takes time." Princess Dodie said. "So how are James and Amber doing with all of this?"

"James is taking it rather well." Princess Matilda said before heaving a sigh. "But Amber is a completely different story."

"What do you mean Matilda?" Princess Marcie asked.

"Ever since Sunday Amber has been nothing but rude and hateful towards Sofia and Madeline. I mean at dinner Sunday night she made such a fuss about Madeline's dog Genevieve being in the dining room with us that Dad had Baileywick take her out to the gardens to wait with Rex." Princess Matilda said shaking her head. "I'm going to have to talk with Dad about changing that rule. But my Dad did fill me in on what happened at Royal Prep yesterday. Apparently Amber talked James into getting Sofia and Madeline to ride the enchanted swing and Merry-Go-Round. Not only did Sofia and Madeline end up landing in the fountain but so did Prince Desmond."

"Hmmm..." Princess Marcie pondered. "It seems to me Matlida, that Amber is jealous of her two new sisters."

Princess Ginger nodded her head and said. "Marcie is right Matilda. I mean when Mom had Danny and Fran, Carl was jealous at first, but he eventually got over it."

"Well I hope that Amber gets over her jealousy of Sofia and Madeline before the ball this Friday." Pricess Matilda said. "Oh, and by the way, you guys and your families are all invited."

"Oh, I can't wait." Princess Dodie squealed with excitement. "Do you think we should bring something for Sofia and Madeline?"

Princess Matilda giggled. "Yes Dodie you can get something for them if you want. Sofia should be no problem to shop for, but for Madeline, you just have to be sure to get her something that she can feel and recognize with her hands."

Princess Dodie nodded her head slowly and said. "I will have to keep that in mind when I go shopping."

Pulling out her own textbook, Princess Matilda said. "Okay guys, we need to stop with the talking and get to studying for this test."

A few hours later back at Royal Prep, the first and second graders were enjoying a beautiful outdoor recess. Walking under the shade of the trees alongside Madeline and Genevieve, Desmond asked. "So Princess Madeline, do you think we can talk now?"

Hiding a smile, Madeline said. "Please Prince Desmond, call me Madeline."

Blushing, Prince Desmond said. "O-okay, but only if you call me Desmond."

"Okay Desmond." Madeline said with a smile." What did you want to talk with me about this morning?"

"Oh um..." Desmond said nervously. "Madeline, how would you like to come visit me at my castle some day? I can show you around, and I can describe everything to you while you touch them so that you can get a clear picture in your mind of my-"

"Hey Madeline!" Prince Pepito interrupted. "Would you like to play some Football?"

Recognizing Pepito's voice, Madeline quickly turned her head in the direction of Pepito's voice and said. "Pepito, please don't interrupt. Me and Desmond were talking thank you very much."

Turning back around Madeline said. "Sorry about that Desmond. You were saying?"

Clearing his throat, Desmond said. "Well...um...I was wondering Madeline if you would like to come visit my castle some day? I can show you around, and I can describe everything to you while you touch them so that you can get a clear picture in your mind of my family...When you're not busy that is...I can even pack some lunch and drinks for us."

"That sounds great Desmond, I just need to check with my Mom and King Roland first." Madeline said. "I...I have something to ask you too Desmond."

"Yes Madeline?" Desmond asked eagerly.

Nibbling on her lower lip, Madeline said. "Well, I was wondering if you like to come to mine and Sofia's Ball Friday night?"

Before Desmond could answer Prince Pepito, once again, interrupted. "Madeline, I came to see if you wanted to play some Dazzleball?"

"PEPITO!" Madeline shouted angrily. "Desmond and I are still talking so could you please stop interrupting us. Didn't your parents teach you it's not nice to interrupt people when they are talking?"

"Wow." Prince Pepito said while uncovering his ears. "You're right Princess Madeline, but maybe after you are done talking with Prince Desmond you can come play. And Genevieve can join us too."

"No thank you, after all that interrupting why should I play with a hard-headed bad hat like you?" Madeline said before turning back in Desmond's direction. "Desmond, can we go talk somewhere else please?"

"Sure Madeline, we can go talk in the gazebo that they have on the playground." Desmond said as he placed a guiding hand on Madeline's shoulder.

"What have I done?" Prince Pepito asked himself as he sat down beneath one of the trees, the Dazzleball laying forgotten next to him.

Across the playground Sofia kept a constant eye on her younger sister. Standing a few feet away Prince Zandar couldn't help but gaze at Sofia. Taking a deep breath Prince Zandar started to walk over to Sofia. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Princess Hildegard stopped before him. Giving him a sweet smile, Princess Hildegard said. "Hello Zandar, I was wondering if you and I could talk?"

"Maybe later Hildegard." Prince Zandar said while stepping around her. "I'm going to speak with Princess Sofia right now."

"Well what about this afternoon after school?" Princess Hildegard replied. "You can come over to my castle and we can talk, and you can even help me practice for Professor Popoff's dance class tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Prince Zandar said. "Sorry Hildegard but I already have plans this afternoon. Me and Desmond are going over to hang out with James. Now if you will please excuse me, I have someone that I wish to talk to."

Walking over to Sofia, Prince Zandar said. "Hey Sofia, man Madeline sure can speak her mind."

Giving a nervous giggle, Sofia said. "Yep that's Madeline, always speaking her mind. But Prince Pepito must have done something to truly annoy Madeline for her to go off on him like that."

"It sure seems that way." Prince Zandar said slowly. 'So...um...Sofia, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Sofia smiled and said. "Sure Prince Zandar, what about?"

Prince Zandar shrugged his shoulders and said. "Anything, I just want to get to know you Sofia. And while we talk I can show you the Second grade playground."

Feeling confused, Sofia said. "But I thought that this was the playground?"

"Oh no Sofia this is just the First grade playground." Prince Zandar said with a smile. "The Second grade playground is way more fun. We have real swings and a slide and a bigger field to play games on. Come on, it's right over here, I'll give you a tour."

"That sounds nice Prince Zandar." Sofia said sweetly.

Sharing a smile, the two of them made their way over to the Second grade playground.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to write chapter 4. We've both just been really busy. Enjoy, and don't forget to write a review to tell us what you think.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Sofia the First, The Madeline series, or Alvin &amp; the Chipmunks. Thank you to theblindwriter95 for allowing us to use her characters Princess Penny and Princess Reina. This chapter will be the last time that you see them.**

Chapter 4- Dance Lessons Gone Wrong

After school, while in the carriage on the way home Sofia turned to Madeline and said. "Hey Maddie, what did Prince Pepito do to make you go off on him like that during recess?"

Madeline shook her head slightly and said. "Not here, I'll tell you once we get home Sofia. I don't trust Amber or James listening in."

When the carriage finally landed Amber and James were the first to get out. After Sofia, Madeline, and Genevieve exited the carriage Sofia quickly pulled Madeline over next to the front steps and said. "Okay Maddie, what happened?"

"Tell her Madeline." Genevieve said nudging her head against Madeline's side.

Smiling briefly down at Genevieve Madeline said. "Well me and Desmond were talking during recess, and he invited me over to his castle to meet his family, which he was finally able to ask me after Prince Pepito interrupted us the first time. He annoyed me the first time, but after the second time he made me mad and I sort of yelled at him. After that me and Desmond went to talk in the gazebo."

"That boy." Genevieve grumbled. "I would have drove him off but I didn't want Madeline to get in trouble."

"But that wasn't all was it Madeline?" Sofia asked. "What else did you and Desmond talk about?"

Bowing her head, Madeline said. "I kind of invited him to our Ball and he said yes but he would have to check with his parents first of course."

"But Madeline!" Sofia exclaimed. "Desmond is my age and in 2nd grade. What will Mom and Da- King Roland think when they find out?"

"Stop worrying Sofia, everything will be okay." Madeline said calmly.

"Okay." Sofia said with a sigh. "Come on, we'd better get inside."

As they walk up the steps and enter the castle, they find the Ballroom buzzing with activity.

"I want the Goldware not the Silverware." Baileywick instructed a servant. "This is a royal occasion not a picnic."

"Sorry, sir." A woman said with a bow as she removed the Silverware from the table.

"Let's make it work, everyone!" Baileywick stated encouragingly to the workers.

Walking over to him, Noah said. "Baileywick I know that King Roland said to have the Ballroom ready for tomorow night, but seriously this is just Sofia and Madeline's Welcoming Ball. You need to lighten us, okay?"

"I know." Baileywick said with a sigh. "But it's been so long since we've held a Welcoming Ball. I mean the last one we had was for when Princess Amber and Prince James were born."

Having been waiting in the Ballroom for Sofia and Madeline, Miranda made her way towards them and said. "So, how was school girls?"

Both girls heaved tired sighs.

"We thought that being Princesses would be easy, but we were wrong." Sofia confessed. "But at least it was better than yesterday."

Madeline nodded her head and said. "Yeah definitely better than yesterday, and we didn't get wet."

"Hmmm..." Miranda said with a smile. "I know just what you two girls need."

Walking outside Miranda led them down the path towards the gazebo, where they heard five familiar voices laughing.

From their seats within the gazebo, both Ruby and Jade shouted. "Sofia!"

"Ruby, Jade!" Sofia cried happily as she ran over to her friends.

At the same time, from inside the gazebo Graham, Lizzy, and Kate all shouted. "Madeline!"

"Graham, Lizzy, Kate, is that really you?" Madeline asked hopefully.

"Yep it's really us Maddie." Lizzy said with a giggle as she hugged Madeline.

"It's so good to see you." Kate said as she hugged Madeline as well.

"Yeah, the village isn't the same without you and Sofia." Graham added as he too hugged Madeline.

"Graham." Madeline said with a giggle. "We only just left two days ago."

Lizzy giggled as well and said. "We know Madeline, but it seems like forever. And I'm really sorry I didn't see you before you and Sofia left Sunday."

"It's okay Lizzy, Kate told me." Madeline said with a smile.

From the path Miranda smiled and said. "See you at dinner girls."

"Okay Mom." Sofia replied happily.

Back beneath the gazebo Madeline, Kate, Lizzy, and Graham sat around a small circular table covered with a blue table cloth while Sofia, Ruby, and Jade sat around a second circular table covered with a pink table cloth. Both tables were set with a tea pot and cups ready for a tea party.

"How many gowns do you have Sofia?" Jade asked.

"Uh...a lot." Sofia said with a small smile.

"How many tiaras do you have Madeline?" Lizzy asked.

"Uh...five...no six." Madeline replied.

"What about your room? Is it huge?" Graham asked.

"Actually, we both have our own rooms." Madeline replied.

"Yeah, they are right next door to each other, and we even have a connecting door." Sofia added.

Confused, Lizzy asked. "How can you two have a connecting door?"

Having an idea, Madeline said. "Come by another time, and me and Sofia will show you our rooms."

"Good thinking Maddie." Sofia said. "We can give them a tour of the castle."

Looking between the two tables, Ruby said. "So...who is going to pour the tea?"

'I guess I will." Sofia said as she stood up.

"And I will do it for this table." Madeline added as she too stood up.

"Are you sure Madeline?" Kate asked in surprise. "One of us can do it."

Madeline shook her head and said. "No, that's okay Kate. I can do it."

Stretching out her hand, Madeline started to feel around for the tea pot that was set somewhere on the table before her.

Seeing Madeline struggle, Genevieve quickly stepped forward and said. "You know, Rex is really annoying. He is always talking about hiding and digging up bones...it's gross, I mean that isn't food for a dog. I also don't like that Princess Amber, she just causes trouble. I do like Princess Matilda though, she is very nice to you and Sofia. Prince James seems okay, but I still say that he shouldn't have played those tricks on you and Sofia yesterday..."

Listening to Genevieve talk, Madeline slowly grasped the tea pot in her hands. Even though Madeline was able to see thanks to Genevieve, she still couldn't help feeling nervous about serving the tea to her friends.

Looking in Lizzy's direction, Madeline said. "Lizzy, can you move your tea cup closer to me? I don't want to spill any tea on you if I miss the cup. This is trickier than it looks."

"Sure Madeline, here you go." Lizzy said as she moved her cup.

Across the table, Kate stared at Genevieve as she said. "Um...Madeline, is something wrong with Genevieve? She sure is barking a lot. I don't remember her acting like this in the village."

"Oh Genevieve is fine. She is just tired." Madeline replied.

"Tired?!" Genevieve exclaimed. "I am NOT tired thank you very much."

Tipping the tea pot slowly Madeline started to pour the tea but stopped when she heard the lid of the tea pot begin to clink and dislodge from the tea pot.

"Here let me help you with that." Desmond said as he appeared suddenly, lifting the pot.

"Thank you Desmond." Madeline smiled.

"Who are you?" Kate asked while watching him with Madeline.

"I'm Prince Desmond. I go to school with Sofia and Madeline." Desmond said while pouring tea into the two cups.

"Wow!" Lizzy said in amazement. "Prince Desmond poured us tea."

"And I'm Prince Zandar. I go to school with Sofia and Madeline too." Zandar added as he walked up.

"Zandar, what are you doing here?" Sofia asked as she missed Ruby's cup with the tea.

"Here, let me help you with that." Zandar said while taking the tea pot out of Sofia's hands. "And we are here because James has something he wants to tell both you and Madeline, right James?"

"Right Zandar." James said before turning to Sofia and Madeline. "I'm sorry, I've been a royal dunce. But I want to make it up to you two."

"How?" Madeline asked.

"Well by having me, Desmond, and Zandar teach you two all the royal stuff you need to know for the ball tomorrow, starting with how to pour the perfect cup of tea." James said as he turned to Zandar. "Zandar, since Desmond has already helped Madeline, maybe you can help Sofia?"

"Sure, just watch me Sofia, it's easy." Zandar said as he expertly poured some tea into Ruby's cup.

"Wow." Ruby gasped. "Prince Zandar just poured me tea."

"I can't believe that Sofia and Madeline have three actual princes helping them." Jade added.

"Okay Sofia, now you try pouring tea into Jade's cup." Zandar said as he handed Sofia back the tea pot.

"Okay, I'll try." Sofia said as she carefully poured the tea into Jade's cup without spilling.

"That's it Sofia, you did it!" Zandar said with a smile.

Smiling as well, Sofia said. "Thanks Zandar, would you like to stay?"

"Um...no thanks." Zandar replied. "Me, James and Desmond already have plans, but thanks for asking Sofia."

"Oh okay." Sofia replied.

Seeing Graham sitting with Lizzy, Kate, and Madeline, James walked over and said. "Hello, I'm Prince James. I'm Sofia and Madeline's new brother. What's your name?"

Caught off guard for a brief second, Graham answered. "Hello Prince James, I'm Graham. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Smiling, James said. "Would you like to hang out with me, Desmond, and Zandar for a while so that we can talk and get to know each other better?"

"Really?" Graham said in shock. "That'd be great Prince James, thanks."

In no time at all three hours passed, and the sun had started to sink down behind the trees. Walking back out to the gazebo Miranda called. "Girls, time to finish up! Dinner is ready!"

"Ah Mom." Madeline sighed. "Can't we play a little bit longer? Please?"

"I'm afraid not Madeline, I'm sorry." Miranda said shaking her head. "Jade's Dad is already waiting at the front of the castle to take everyone home."

"Oh okay." Sofia said.

A sadness fell upon the girls as they all said their good-byes.

"Wait, what about Graham?" Madeline asked.

"Noah has already fetched him, and he is waiting with Jade's Dad." Miranda explained.

"Yes, and now it is time that you ladies joined them." Baileywick said. "Follow me please."

As Jade, Ruby, Lizzy, and Kate followed Baileywick Madeline turned to Miranda and asked. "Mom, would it be okay if Prince Desmond came to our Ball?"

"Of course Prince Desmond can come Madeline." Miranda said as she turned to Sofia. "And let me guess Sofia, you want Prince Zandar to come to the Ball too?"

"Yes please!" Sofia exclaimed. "Uh...I mean, if you and King Roland don't mind."

"Mom, would it be okay if I go meet Desmond's family sometime?" Madeline asked.

"Meet his family?" Miranda asked in surprise. "I think we'll have to wait and see. Let me talk with Roland about it first."

"Okay." Madeline said.

"Hey Mom." Sofia said. "Do you think that you can talk with Roland about me being able to go see Zandar's castle and meet his family too?"

'Oh Roland is going to love to hear about this.' Miranda thought to herself before she said. "Yes Sofia I will talk with him about it. Now come on girls, everyone else is waiting for us in the Dining Hall."

Leaving Genevieve in the garden with Rex, the three of them continued on their way to the Dining Hall.

As they entered the hall, Roland smiled and said. "There you girls are. I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you."

"Sorry Rollie, the girls and I were just talking." Miranda explained. "Actually, Sofia and Madeline both have something they wish to ask you."

"Yes girls?" Roland inquired.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be okay if Prince Zandar came to our Ball?" Sofia replied nervously.

"And I was wondering if Prince Desmond could come to the Ball too?" Madeline added.

"Of course they can both come." Roland said.

Sofia smiled and said. "Thank you You're Majesty."

"Yes, thank you Mr. King." Madeline said with her own smile.

Smiling at her husband, Miranda said. "That's so sweet of you Rollie."

Seeing the identical expressions on Madeline and Sofia's faces, Matilda thought to herself. 'Hmm...I will have to be sure to talk with Malika and Ashley about their brothers tomorrow before school.'

* * *

The next morning as the carriage landed at the gates of Junior Knights Academy, Matilda immediately caught sight of Princess Malika and Princess Ashley making their way to the front steps. Stepping down from the carriage, Matilda shouted. "Hey Malika, Ashley! Wait up a second!"

Seeing the two girls pause in front of the front steps, Matilda rushed over to them.

"Hey Matilda." Malika said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Yeah Matilda." Ashley added. "What's got you in such a rush?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to talk with you two before classes start." Matilda said calmly.

"Talk about what?" Malika asked as the three of them started to walk up the steps.

"Well, I was wondering if Desmond or Zandar have been talking about my newest sisters Sofia and Madeline?" Matilda asked.

Both Princess Malika and Princess Ashley had the same smile on their faces as Malika said. "Oh yes, Zandar has been talking about Princess Sofia nonstop for the past couple days. He keeps saying that he wants her to come meet everyone."

"The same with Desmond." Ashley added. "The past couple night I can't get Desmond to talk about anything else but Princess Madeline."

"That's what I thought." Matilda said. "Zandar and Desmond were all Sofia and Madeline were talking about throughout dinner last night too."

Malika giggled and said. "Sounds like a case of Puppy Love to me."

"You are right." Ashley agreed. "A case of Puppy Love that will hopefully blow over soon."

"I wouldn't count on it Ashley." Matilda said.

Back at Royal Prep, making her way down the First Grade hallway Amber stopped and stood next to the doorway to Miss Honey's classroom. Seeing Prince Rory turn the corner onto the hallway Amber smiled.

"Why hello Prince Rory." Amber said sweetly.

"Hello Princess Amber." Prince Rory said. "What brings you to this part of the school?"

"Well Prince Rory, I was wondering if you would be willing to do something for me." Amber replied. "It would also allow you to play a joke on my Step-sister Princess Madeline."

"Hmm...I'm listening." Prince Rory said.

Holding up a pair of blue trick dance shoes, Amber said. "These are trick dance shoes. I need you to get Madeline to wear them during your dance lesson with Mrs. Petunia. Do this and you will be able to watch quite a funny show."

"I can definitely do this for you." Prince Rory said with a smirk.

"Why thank you Prince Rory." Amber said.

With one pair of trick dance shoes taken care of, Amber then started to make her way to Popov's dance class. As she stepped into the classroom Amber smirked as she quickly located Sofia seated in a chair about to put on a pair of classroom dance shoes.

"Sofia, don't even think about putting on those smelly old shoes." Amber said as she walked over handing up a pair of purple dance shoes. "I brought this extra pair for you."

"Thanks Amber." Sofia said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Amber replied. "Now, hurry up and get ready."

As Sofia put on her new dancing shoes Professor Popov entered the room.

"Children gather around." Professor Popov instructed. "Today we will be working on the Waltz. I need two volunteers."

"Sofia and I can do it Professor Popov." Zandar offered.

"New Princess and Prince Zandar." Professor Popov noted. "Excellent. Come up here please."

"It's okay Sofia." Zandar whispered reassuringly. "Just follow my lead."

"O-okay." Sofia replied nervously.

Waltz music started playing as Zandar and Sofia started to dance. Amber smiled a little, Sofia was doing well. Then suddenly, Sofia started to dance out of control.

Terror filled Sofia's eyes as she yelled. "How do you stop these shoes?"

Amber looked on with glee as Sofia crashed into some pillows. A handful of classmates snickered as Sofia got up and removed her shoes before running out of the room.

"Oh my." Amber pretended to gasp.

"Sofia, wait!" Zandar shouted.

Sharing a quick glance with James Zandar ran from the room after Sofia. Coming to a stop outside the classroom Zandar found the hallway to apparently be empty, but as he listened he could hear sobbing coming from a suit of armor at the lower end of the hallway.

"Sofia?" Zandar said while making his way over to the suit of armor. "Sofia, please don't cry."

"Zandar?" Sofia said as she looked up from behind the suit of of armor. "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Zandar explained as he sat down beside her. "Please don't cry Sofia. Everything will be alright, I promise."

"No it won't." Sofia said with a sniffle. "Amber was the one to give me those shoes. She did this on purpose."

* * *

At the same moment in time, at the other end of the school, Madeline and her classmates entered Mrs. Petunia's dance hall for their dance lesson.

"This is my first ever dance class Gina." Madeline confessed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We have to put on dance shoes." Gina replied. "Stay here a minute Madeline and I'll get you a pair."

As Gina walked away, Prince Rory stepped forward and said. "Here Madeline, I have a pair of shoes for you. I will place them here in front of your feet."

"Thanks...who ever you are." Madeline said as she felt around for the shoes.

Having fumbled with the shoes Madeline rose timidly to her feet. No sooner had she stood up, she felt a hand on her shoulder as Pepito said. "Madeline, would you like to be my dance partner?"

"Why Pepito, I would love to." Madeline replied with a smile.

"Children, come gather around please." Mrs. Petunia instructed from the front of the class.

"Stay here Genevieve." Madeline instructed as Pepito guided her to the front of the room.

"Today children, we will be learning how to dance the Waltz." Mrs. Petunia announced. "Now first things first, everyone needs to partner up boys with girls."

All around Madeline and Pepito their classmates scurried about trying to find a partner. When everything had calmed down Mrs. Petunia said. "Let's begin. Gentlemen, I want you to place your right hand on your partner's waist while ladies you will place your left hand on your partner's right shoulder. Then gentlemen, you will extend your left arm out to the side slightly while grasping your partner's right hand in your left."

"Very good everyone." Mrs. Petunia said while looking around the room. "Keeping your hands in these positions, gentlemen, you will start off by taking a step forward with your left foot while you ladies take a step back with your right foot."

"Next gentlemen." Mrs. Petunia continued. "While keeping your feet apart, you will step forward with your right foot so that it is even with your left foot. While the gentlemen do this, ladies you will step back with your left foot so that it is even with your right foot."

Nodding her head Mrs. Petunia instructed. "Now that your feet are evenly aligned side by side, gentlemen you will bring your left foot over next to your right foot while you ladies bring your right foot over next to your left foot."

"Very good everyone." Mrs. Petunia replied. "Now we will be repeating those same three steps but in the opposite direction. So gentlemen you will now take a step backward with your right foot while you ladies take a step forward with your left foot."

"The next step is similar to step two." Mrs. Petunia continued. "Gentlemen, you will take a step back with your left foot so that it is even with your right foot. Ladies, you will step forward with your right foot so that it is even with your left foot. Remember to keep your feet apart."

"And for the last step." Mrs. Petunia stated. "For this, gentlemen, you will bring your right foot over next to your left foot while you ladies bring your left foot over next to your right foot."

"Wonderful." Mrs. Petunia said with a smile while watching the students complete the final step of the dance. "And now to tie it all together with music."

With a signal to the small band of musicians the music started to play. Just as Madeline had placed her left hand on Pepito's shoulder and had placed her right hand into his left hand her shoes started to dance out of control.

"What's happening?!" Madeline shrieked. "Can someone make these shoes stop?"

"Madeline?" Genevieve said. "Madeline, what's going on? I can't see you."

"Genevieve is really barking up a storm." Princess Reina commented to her partner.

"Madeline, can you stop bouncing up and down?" Pepito asked. "I need to get you out of here."

"I can't stop the shoes." Madeline replied.

"Just keep a hold of my hand Madeline." Pepito said as he started to push their way through the crowd of classmates towards the door.

Racing through the doorway out into the hall Madeline softly asked. "Pepito, can you help me get these shoes off please."

"Sure thing Madeline." Pepito replied. "Uh...it will be easier to do that if we are sitting down."

"How...how am I supposed to sit down?" Madeline questioned. "I can't stop."

"We...we will fall down together, on the count of three." Pepito explained. "Ready...one...two...three."

Falling to the floor with a thump Pepito wasted little time in helping Madeline take the shoes off as he asked. "Hey Madeline, who gave you these shoes anyways?"

"I don't know." Madeline said shaking her head. "It was someone from class but I didn't recognize the voice. Why do you ask?"

"Because these are trick dance shoes." Pepito explained. "So someone from class brought these shoes in to give to you to wear."

"Pepito can we stay out here?" Madeline asked. "I don't want to go back inside."

"Sure Madeline." Pepito said. "Class is almost over anyways."

"Thanks Pepito." Madeline replied with a relieved smile.

"And while we are out here we can start to figure out who gave you the trick shoes." Pepito added.

"But how?" Madeline asked curiously.

Inside the dance hall Genevieve maneuvered her way through the clustered groups of students in search of Prince Rory. Locating him standing a few feet away from her next to Princess Lilly, Genevieve bared her teeth and growled as she slinked towards him.

Seeing the menacing look on Genevieve's face as she walked towards him, Prince Rory backed away from her in fear until his back hit the classroom wall giving him no where else to go.

Watching this from where she stood in the middle of the dance floor, Princess Fran thought to herself. 'Hmm...if Genevieve is growling at Rory, that means...' A frown covered Princess Fran's face as she marched over to Prince Rory and said. "You had something to do with what happened to Madeline, didn't you Rory."

"What!?" Prince Rory exclaimed. "No...no I didn't have anything to do with that."

"Are you sure Rory?" Princess Fran questioned. "Because I don't think that Genevieve would be growling at you like that unless you did something to Madeline."

"Stupid dog." Prince Rory mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Coming over to Princess Fran and Prince Rory, Mrs. Petunia said. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on here? Why is that dog growling at Prince Rory?"

Turning to face Mrs. Petunia, Princess Fran explained. "Well Mrs. Petunia, Genevieve seems to have found the person responsible for what happened to Madeline."

"I see." Mrs Petunia replied before turning to Prince Rory. "Well Prince Rory, what is it that you have done to Princess Madeline?"

"I didn't really do anything." Prince Rory stated while shrugging his shoulders. "I just gave Princess Madeline a pair of blue trick dance shoes."

"You gave Princess Madeline a pair of trick dance shoes?" Mrs. Petunia exclaimed. "That was a very dangerous trick to have played Prince Rory. Come with me Prince Rory, this requires the immediate attention of the Headmistresses."

Raising her hand into the air, Mrs. Petunia announced. "Children, I have to leave the classroom for a little while to escort Prince Rory to the office. Please wait in here until Miss Honey or Miss Clavel come to collect you."

"We will Mrs. Petunia." Gina said.

Setting a hand on Prince Rory's shoulder Mrs. Petunia guided him out of the classroom and passed Pepito and Madeline as they headed down the hall.

"Pepito, who was that that just walked past us?" Madeline asked.

"It was Mrs. Petunia and Prince Rory." Pepito replied. "Looks like she was taking him somewhere."

Peaking her head out of the door Gina said. "Pepito, Madeline, what are you doing out in the hall?"

"It was my idea Gina." Madeline said. "I didn't want to go back inside the classroom."

* * *

Approaching the door to the Headmistresses's office Mrs. Petunia knocked gently on the wooden surface.

From within the room, a faint voice replied. "Come in."

Opening the door and guiding Prince Rory into the room Mrs. Petunia was surprised to see her husband, Professor Popov, and Princess Amber already in the office. Looking over at the Headmistresses, Mrs. Petunia said. "I'm sorry to interrupt Headmistresses, but Prince Rory acted out and played a trick on a classmate during class."

"Well what a coincidence." Miss Fauna commented. "Princess Amber acted out and played a trick on a classmate in your husband's class too."

"What kind of trick did Prince Rory play on his classmate?" Miss Flora inquired while looking between Princess Amber and Prince Rory.

"He gave Princess Madeline a pair of blue trick dance shoes to wear in my class." Mrs. Petunia explained. "Her dog brought Prince Rory's involvement to my attention."

"Trick shoes?" Miss Flora repeated. "We were just talking to Princess Amber about a similar incident with Princess Sofia in your husband's class."

"It's probably not a coincidence that Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline were both given trick dance shoes." Miss Merryweather commented with a frown.

"Prince Rory, was it your idea to give Princess Madeline the trick dance shoes or someone else's?" Miss Flora questioned.

Catching sight of the glare that Princess Amber was giving him, Prince Rory gulped silently before he said. "Kind of."

"Kind of isn't an answer young man." Miss Flora replied with a scowl. "The trick was either your idea alone or someone else's."

"It...it might have been someone else's idea." Prince Rory said while staring down at the floor.

"And just who's idea was it Prince Rory?" Miss Merryweather asked sternly.

"I can't tell you." Prince Rory said while still staring down at the floor.

Sharing a glance with Flora and Merryweather, Miss Fauna said. "Prince Rory, lying to us will only add to your punishment."

Snapping his head up, Prince Rory exclaimed. "Punishment?!"

"Yes Prince Rory, punishment." Miss Merryweather replied.

"It was Princess Amber's idea." Prince Rory confessed while pointing his finger at her. "She gave me the trick dance shoes to give to Princess Madeline."

Turning her attention back to Princess Amber, Miss Flora quickly inquired. "Princess Amber, is this true?"

Looking away from Prince Rory, Amber heaved a sigh and said. "Okay, yes it's true."

"There is no way for us to overlook what the two of you have done." Miss Merryweather stated. "There will be consequences for both of your actions."

"I agree." Miss Flora said nodding her head. "Now as for your punishments; Prince Rory you will have a week's worth of after school detentions and are suspended from the next three upcoming fencing competitions. As for you Princess Amber, you will have two week's worth of after school detentions."

"Two weeks?!" Amber exclaimed in shock.

"Yes two weeks." Miss Fauna clarified. "And we will also be contacting your parents to inform them of what you both have done."

Fear filled Amber's eyes as she pleaded. "But Miss Fauna, both my Father and Step-Mother are busy getting everything ready for tonight's ball, so there's no need to interrupt them to talk with them about what's happened is there?"

"I'm sorry Princess Amber." Miss Fauna stated while shaking her head. "But you should have thought of that before playing those tricks on Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Ball

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to write and post chapter 5. We've both been really busy, and we wanted to make sure that it was perfect since it's the last chapter. Enjoy, and leave us a review to tell us what you think.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Sofia the First, The Madeline Series, or Alvin &amp; the Chipmunks.**

The carriage ride home was one filled with silence. Stepping down out of the carriage the four children and Genevieve made their way up to the castle. As they walked through the castle doors they were greeted by Baileywick, Roland, and Miranda.

Smiling at the four of them Miranda asked. "Hello kids, how was school today?"

"It was fine Mother, not much happened." Amber replied quickly.

"Well not unless you consider the fact that both Sofia and Madeline were given trick dance shoes to wear in our dance classes." James added in.

"James why don't you, Sofia, and Madeline head on up to your rooms to start getting ready for the ball." Roland stated calmly. "Your Mother and I have to have a talk with Amber in my office."

Nodding their heads James, Sofia, and Madeline began to make their way upstairs.

Stepping aside Roland motioned to Amber and said. "Come along Amber."

Once inside the royal office, Amber turned around and said. "Is this going to take long Daddy? Because I have to get ready for the ball too."

"Don't worry Amber, you'll still have time to get ready." Miranda promised. "The guests won't be arriving for another hour."

"I know but I want my gown to look perfect for the ball." Amber replied.

"Your gown can wait Amber." Roland stated. "But the three of us are going to talk first."

"Okay Daddy." Amber sighed before taking a seat.

"We received a visit from Miss Fauna this afternoon." Roland said casually as he sat down behind his desk.

"You did." Amber replied while pretending to look surprised. "I wonder why she came to see you two."

Stepping forward, Miranda replied. "She told us that you played tricks on Sofia and Madeline during your dance classes involving trick dance shoes."

"Care to explain this Amber?" Roland inquired.

"Well I grabbed a pair of dance shoes for myself, Sofia, and Madeline for our dance classes this morning before we headed to school." Amber explained. "I don't know what happened Daddy, I must have grabbed two pairs of Cedric's trick dance shoes my mistake."

"That's a likely story Amber." Roland said while leaning back in his chair. "Except for the fact that Cedric keeps his trick dance shoes locked away in his workshop."

"But I didn't get the shoes from Cedric's workshop Daddy." Amber stated. "I found them near the bottom of the main staircase."

"That may be the case." Roland said while nodding his head. "But I am still going to talk with Cedric to find out where he left the two pairs of trick dance shoes."

"Oh you don't have to talk with Cedric, Daddy. He's probably busy with something or other." Amber replied quickly. "May I please go get ready for the ball now?"

"Not quite yet Amber." Roland said. "We still have to discuss your punishment."

"My...my punishment?" Amber said slowly. "But Daddy, Mother, I have already received a punishment from Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather."

"That was your school punishment Amber." Miranda explained. "But since you chose to play tricks on Sofia and Madeline you will also receive a punishment for at home."

"Mother, you can't be serious!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh, but we are." Miranda replied.

"First, you will have no tea parties with your friends for a month." Roland explained. "Second, no new tiaras for a month and you will only be allowed to wear the tiara that you are currently wearing."

"What!" Amber exclaimed. "But Daddy, Mother, what will happen to my other tiaras in my room?"

"Noah and Mary will have that covered." Miranda said. "I will instruct them and Violet to remove all of your tiaras from your room tonight."

"But Mother." Amber gasped. "What tiara am I supposed to wear for the ball tonight?"

"Looks like you're going to have to make due with the tiara that you are currently wearing Amber." Miranda replied.

"But...this tiara won't match my blue gown or blue shoes I'm going to wear." Amber complained.

Shaking his head, Roland said. "I'm sorry Amber but our decision is final, and this conversation is over."

Meanwhile in Cedric's workshop, papers scattered the floor as Cedric scurried around in search of his two missing pairs of trick dance shoes. Opening the door to the workshop Sari paused to stare at the chaos before her before she said. "Cedric what on Earth are you doing? This place is a complete mess."

"I'm sorry Sari." Cedric said while still moving around. "But I am searching for two pairs of my trick dance shoes. I can't seem to find them."

"Oh Cedric, I just stopped to speak with Queen Miranda downstairs." Sari explained. "It turns out that Princess Amber somehow got a hold of the two trick shoes, and gave them to Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline while they were at school."

"Princess Amber took them?" Cedric questioned. "I left the trick dance shoes on my workshop table. She must have taken them when I went down for Breakfast."

"Cedric, what were you thinking leaving your trick shoes out in the open like that?" Sari asked in shock.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sari said. "Cedric you have got to remember to lock up your workshop when you leave it so that things like this don't happen."

"Okay Sari I will remember to lock it up tonight, I promise." Cedric said. "Now what brings you to my workshop?"

"Oh no reason. I just wanted to come see you for a moment." Sari said. "I'm getting ready to head downstairs to wait for my parents' arrival."

"Y-your parents? T-they're coming h-here?" Cedric stuttered.

"Yes." Sari said nodding her head. "King Roland and Queen Miranda sent an invitation to both of our parents inviting them to the ball. I was hoping to introduce you to them tonight."

"My parents are coming as well?" Cedric said. "Oh this is going to be a wonderful evening, especially if my Father is going to be here."

"Actually your parents aren't able to come." Sari replied. "Apparently your father is suffering from a bad wizard cold."

"A bad wizard cold?" Cedric said slightly confused. "Funny that Mummy hasn't contacted me about it. I have their portrait right above you."

"She probably hasn't contacted you because she is too busy taking care of your father, Cedric." Sari reasoned.

* * *

At the same moment, upstairs in a different part of the castle, Matilda and James walked into Amber's bedroom. Looking at the two maids working to style Amber's hair, Matilda said. "Can you please leave us for a few minutes? The three of us have something to talk about."

"Matilda!" Amber exclaimed. "What do you think you are doing?! They have to finish my hair."

"They can finish your hair in a little bit." Matilda explained. "Right now the three of us need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Amber replied while turning to face them.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Matilda said. "Why don't we talk about your attitude towards Sofia and Madeline?"

"What about my attitude?" Amber asked innocently.

"Oh don't give me that Amber Marie." Matilda stated sternly. "You have been nothing but rude to Sofia and Madeline ever since they moved in. They are your sisters now, so you need to start treating them like you do me and James. You need to be caring towards them not cruel."

"They aren't my sisters Matilda, they are my Stepsisters." Amber corrected.

"It doesn't matter if they are our Stepsisters Amber." Matilda replied with a sigh. "They are a part of this family now and you need to start treating them like family."

Amber didn't say a word as she scowled at her older sister. Taking advantage of his twin sister's silence, James said. "And it's not just your attitude that we need to talk about Amber. We also need to talk about your behavior towards Sofia and Madeline."

"And what about my behavior James?" Amber countered sharply.

"You are being extremely unfair towards Sofia and Madeline." James stated while crossing his own arms over his chest. "You have targeted them in two separate pranks at school in which they both could have gotten seriously injured."

"They were just two harmless pranks James." Amber argued while rolling her eyes.

"Your cruel behavior doesn't stop there Amber." James replied while shaking his head. "You also convinced Dad to have Genevieve removed from the Dining Hall when there was nothing wrong about her staying with Madeline since she is trained to help her."

"Just because Madeline is blind doesn't mean that she should receive special treatment, and get to have her mangy dog stay with her during dinner." Amber replied.

"Amber Marie MacArthur! I can't believe that you just said that." Matilda exclaimed. "Your behavior has gotten too out of hand Amber. You have no reason to be treating Sofia and Madeline like this."

"Ha!" Amber laughed cruelly. "So you like having a wicked Stepmother who brainwashed Daddy into having all of my tiaras removed from my room along with not allowing me to have any tea parties for a month? It's not fair."

"You are the only one who thinks that it's unfair Amber because everyone seems to like them more than you." James replied. "And after everything that you have done, I do too."

"As do I." Matilda added.

"What!? You two can't possibly mean that." Amber stated.

Nodding his head, James said. "Yes I do Amber."

"Same here." Matilda added.

Thoughts whirled through Amber's head as she said. "You know James played a prank on them too Matilda."

"I know he did." Matilda replied. "But James apologized to Sofia and Madeline, and helped them with a few things so that they could start to forgive him for what he did."

"Humph." Amber replied. "Matilda why did Daddy have to get remarried? We were doing just fine with just the four of us."

"Don't start Amber, you know very well why." Matilda stated sternly.

Turning to James, Matilda said. "Let's go James, I think we are done here."

A gasp escaped Amber's lips as Matilda and James turned and left the room.

"James, Matilda, wait!" Amber shouted. "Don't go! Come back!"

Jumping to her feet to follow her siblings, the hem of Amber's gown got caught by the leg of her vanity, tearing it open.

"Oh no, my gown!" Amber cried while looking at it in the vanity mirror.

In distress, Amber raced to the thick golden tassel and pulled down on it really hard. Minutes passed by but Marcie and Suzette never came back. Letting go of the tassel Amber walked out into the hall in hopes of seeing the two maids. While seeing no sign of them in the hall Amber heard their voices coming from within Sofia and Madeline's bedrooms.

"Oh Princess Sofia, you look like something out of a painting." Marcie complimented.

"Thank you Marcie." Sofia replied.

"Oh Princess Madeline, your silver dress looks absolutely stunning on you." Suzette complimented.

"Thanks Suzette." Madeline said.

Tears filled Amber's eyes and a sob escaped her lips as she ran back to her room.

* * *

After Marcie and Suzette had both left, Sofia walked into Madeline's room and said. "Madeline, I think I have an idea on how we both can become better dancers."

"What's your idea Sofia?" Madeline questioned.

"We are going to go talk with Mr. Ceedric." Sofia answered. "But we have to be quick and quiet so that we don't get caught."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Madeline said eagerly.

"Can I go too?" Genevieve asked.

"Sorry Genevieve, but you have to stay here since we will be going straight to the ball afterwards." Sofia replied.

"Okay." Genevieve sighed as she settled down into her dog bed.

"I'll be okay Genevieve." Madeline promised. "And this way you can rest up."

"Okay Madeline." Genevieve replied.

Grabbing onto Madeline's left hand and placing it on her right arm near her elbow, Sofia said. "Alright, let's go."

Walking at a normal casual pace, Sofia kept an eye out for any staff that might be lingering in the halls as they made their way to Cedric's workshop. When Sofia and Madeline arrived at Cedric's workshop, Sofia knocked on the door before pushing it open as she said. "Mr. Ceedric, are you there?"

A loud BANG sounded from within the room and a large colorful cloud of smoke filled the workshop.

"What now!?" Cedric demanded just as the smoke cleared before him. "Oh Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline. What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to getting ready for the ball?"

"We came to ask you something Mr. Ceedric." Sofia explained.

"Yeah." Madeline added. "We were wondering if you have a spell that can make us better at dancing?"

"Hmm...a spell you say?" Cedric asked while rubbing his chin. "I think I know just the spell to help you both."

"You do." Sofia said in shock. "Can you give it to us please?"

"Why of course." Cedric declared as he walked over to his spell book, and flipped through it's pages before he paused to write something down on a piece of paper. "Here we go."

Looking down at the paper, Sofia said. "Sonam..."

"No no no." Cedric stopped her. "Not here! Wait until the Waltz. That is when you, Princess Sofia, must say these three magic words and then the two of you will become the two best dancers in the kingdom."

"Thanks Mr. Ceedric." Madeline said with a smile.

After the girls had left the room, Cedric turned to Wormy and said. "Oh Wormy, if only those girls knew that spell wasn't a dancing spell but in fact a sleeping spell. After Princess Sofia utters the magic words everyone at the ball will instantly fall asleep so that I don't have to worry about meeting Sari's parents. And if everything goes well then I could also negotiate with the girls about waking everyone up only if they give me their amulets."

When they come upon the doors to the Ballroom, Sofia brought them to a stop as she whispered. "Alright Madeline, the Ballroom doors are just ahead of us."

"Oh okay." Madeline said taking a deep breath. "Do you have the spell?"

"Yes, got it." Sofia replied as she tightened her grip on the small piece of paper folded up in the palm of her hand. "Here we go."

Stepping through the huge doors the two girls found the Ball in full swing before them. Stopping at the top of the stairs the two stood side by side, ready to go.

"Sofia?" Madeline said nervously.

"Don't worry Madeline, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to help you." Sofia promised.

"O-okay."Madeline mumbled.

As they stood at the top of the stairs the chattering voices down below went silent as Baileywick announced. "All hail Princess Sofia, and all hail Princess Madeline."

As the royal trumpeters played a fanfare, the crowd below gasped and cheered. Sofia and Madeline both returned the favor with a curtsy.

Taking hold of Madeline's left hand, Sofia quickly positioned it on the banister while resting Madeline's right hand on her shoulder as she said. "Just keep your hand on my shoulder Madeline and I will guide you down the stairs. Ready?"

Too nervous to speak, Madeline simply nodded her head. Seeing this Sofia swiftly turned around and started to slowly descend the staircase.

When the two of them finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Roland was there to meet them.

"Sofia, Madeline." Roland said with a smile.

Giving shy smiles in return, both Sofia and Madeline said. "You're Majesty."

Taking a deep breath, Sofia looked down at her hands as she started to unfold the concealed piece of paper. Standing across the room, watching, Cedric chuckled with glee as he softly mumbled to himself. "It's almost sleepy-tiiiime!"

Holding the paper in her hand, Sofia read aloud. "Somnibus populi cala!"

A stream of magic sparkles filled the air. They passed over Roland, causing him to fall asleep, his head flopping over onto his shoulders as he remained standing up. The sparkles then spread throughout the entire room, putting everyone to sleep.

"Um...Sofia, I don't hear anything." Madeline stated nervously." What's going on?"

"E-everyone is falling asleep." Sofia exclaimed as she looked around in shock.

Rushing over to her mother, Sofia grabbed her hand as she exclaimed. "Mom, wake up. Please wake up."

"Are you sure you said the spell right Sofia?" Madeline asked.

Spinning back around, Sofia said. "Yes Madeline, I am sure that I said the spell right."

"Well then maybe Mr. Ceedric copied down the spell wrong?" Madeline suggested while shrugging her shoulders.

"You could be right Madeline." Sofia said as she grabbed a hold of Madeline's hand. "Come on, we need to find someone who can help us."

"Marcie?! Suzette?!" Sofia shouted down the empty hallways.

"Anybody!" Madeline and Sofia shouted together before they both fell to their knees crying silently.

"What have we done?" Sofia sobbed.

As the two girls cried, their tears fell onto their amulets, both of which started to glow. Suddenly, a light shined brightly behind them. Turning towards the bright light Sofia gasped. "Cinderella?"

"Cinderella?" Madeline exclaimed. "Cinderella is here Sofia? Where is she?"

"She's standing right behind us Maddie." Sofia answered.

Turning around a look of shock covered Madeline's face as she said. "Oh my God, Sofia, I can see her. I can see Cinderella."

"Madeline stop playing around." Sofia said in disbelief. "You being able to see when you are talking with an animal is one thing, but not being able to see someone without me telling you."

"But Sofia, I really can see her." Madeline declared.

"But how?" Sofia questioned.

"I think I can answer that." Cinderella said. "It was Madeline's amulet. Just like the gift that it bestowed upon her to be able to see when talking with animals, Madeline will also be able to see when your amulets summon a princess to help you both."

"What do you mean by when our amulets summon a princess?" Sofia asked in awe.

"Why that's how I got here." Cinderella stated. "Your amulets brought me here. Your amulets link all the princesses that ever were, and when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help."

"So...so you're here to help us?" Madeline asked.

"Yes." Cinderella said nodding her head. "Now tell me, why are the two of you so sad?"

"I tried to use a magic spell to make myself and Madeline better dancers." Sofia explained. "But I sort of put everyone to sleep instead. We should've just let them laugh at us."

"Can you undo the spell Cinderella?" Madeline asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid that only you two can do that." Cinderella explained. "But I think I can help you find your way."

"How are you going to do that?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Come with me girls, we need to talk." Cinderella said as she led them upstairs.

Following Cinderella up the staircase, Sofia can't help but watch in awe as Madeline walked beside her up the stairs by herself. It's not everyday that her little sister is able to walk up the stairs by herself without the aid of Sofia or Genevieve."

"So what did you want to talk to me and Sofia about Cinderella?" Madeline asked politely.

"We are going to talk about Step sisters." Cinderella answered.

"Talk about Step sisters?" Sofia repeated.

"That's right Sofia." Cinderella said nodding her head. "You know, before I met the Prince, I lived with my Step Mother and Step sisters. My Step sisters let their jealousy harden their hearts and we never got along."

A look of curiosity covered Madeline's face as she asked. "What happened that made your Step sisters jealous Cinderella?"

Giving her shoulders a small shrug, Cinderella said. "I don't know Madeline. My Step sisters and I never took the time to talk to one another."

Taking in their surroundings, Sofia exclaimed. "Wait a minute, why are we next to Amber's bedroom?"

"Now girls just because I never got to have a relationship with my Step sisters doesn't mean that the two of you can't have a relationship with your's." Cinderella explained.

Glancing over at Amber's bedroom door, Sofia said. "But Amber has been mean to us ever since we got here on Sunday with Mom."

"Well perhaps all she needs is a second chance." Cinderella suggested.

"A second chance?" Madeline asked. "I don't know about that. I'm not even sure if I can trust her."

"Why not Madeline?" Cinderella questioned.

"Because of all the mean things that she did to me and Sofia the past few days." Madeline said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now come on Madeline." Cinderella reasoned. "You never know, you, Sofia, and Amber could wind up becoming best friends."

"Oh alright." Madeline said with a sigh.

Smiling, Cinderella led Sofia and Madeline into the enclosed sitting area just outside of Amber's bedroom.

"Thanks for your help Cinderella." Sofia said.

Giving her head a single nod Cinderella stepped back through the doorway and disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Sofia, are you here?" Madeline asked softly as she felt the air with her hands. "I can't see anymore, has Cinderella left already?"

"I'm right here Madeline." Sofia replied while placing her hand on Madeline's shoulder. "And yes, Cinderella left already."

"Oh." Madeline sighed sadly.

"It'll be alright Madeline." Sofia said reassuringly. "Are you ready to go talk to Amber?"

Nodding her head, Madeline said. "Yeah, let's go."

As they walked into Amber's bedroom, Sofia found the young blond lying across her bed while sobbing into her pillow. The sobs turned into sniffles as Amber sat up on her bed, bitterness filled her voice as she said. "What do you two want?"

Bowing her head guiltily, Madeline said. "We did something terrible."

"What do you mean?" Amber questioned.

"Come on, I'll show you." Sofia said while waving for Amber to come with them.

Following Sofia and Madeline back to the Ballroom Amber gasped and said. "Everyone is asleep?! How are they all asleep?"

"It's all our fault." Madeline confessed.

"Mr. Ceedric gave us a dancing spell." Sofia explained. "I must have said it wrong or something."

"I don't think you said the spell wrong Sofia." Amber said reassuringly. "It looks like Cedric somehow gave you some kind of sleeping spell instead."

"And besides, if anyone is to blame here it's me." Amber added while covering her face with her hands. "You two wouldn't have needed a dancing spell if I hadn't of given you both trick dance shoes...I was just jealous because everyone likes you two more than me, even my own brother and sister."

"That isn't true Amber." Sofia said in shock. "You are the most popular girl at Royal Prep."

"Yeah." Madeline agreed. "And besides, me and Sofia were excited when Mom told us that we would get to have you and Matilda as our Step sisters."

"Girls, we are sisters." Amber said with a smile as the three of them hugged.

"So how are we gonna wake everyone up?" Madeline asked.

"Oh." Amber said suddenly. "I bed Cedric has a counter spell in one of his books. He doesn't always lock his workshop..."

"Well, let's hope that it's not locked." Sofia replied.

"But what if the door is locked?" Madeline questioned. "Then how do we get in?"

"We won't know until we get there Maddie." Sofia countered. "If it's locked then we will just have to figure our another way to get into the workshop."

Shrugging her shoulders, Madeline said. "Okay Sofia."

"I know how to get to Cedric's workshop." Amber stated. "Come on."

"Amber wait up." Sofia exclaimed as she quickly grabbed onto Madeline's elbow.

"Yeah." Madeline added. "We don't know how to get to Mr. Ceedric's workshop."

"Well then just follow me." Amber stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That may be Amber." Sofia said. "But I have to guide Madeline up the steps since she can't see them, so please just go slow."

"Oh, okay Sofia." Amber replied.

Several minutes passed as the three girls made their way up the staircase to Cedric's workshop. Coming upon the door Sofia brought Madeline to a stop and instructed. "Stand right here Madeline and don't move, alright?"

"Okay Sofia." Madeline replied.

Letting go of Madeline's elbow Sofia stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the door handle before giving it a hard pull but to no avail. Sighing Sofia dropped the handle, and said. "It's locked. What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to have to find another way in." Amber said while heaving a sigh of her own.

From her spot next to Amber, Madeline leaned her head back down the stairs as she said. "Hey guys, I think I hear something coming up the stairs."

"You do?" Amber asked in amazement. "Can you tell what it is Madeline?"

"No." Madeline said shaking her head. "But it sounds like there is more than one."

No sooner had the words left Madeline's mouth, the girls were greeted by the multiple faces of Cece, Clover, Ginger, Mia, Robin, Whatnot, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Hannah, Jack, and Anna.

"Is that Cece? And those are the animals who used to help me clean my room." Amber noted in shock. "I had wondered what happened to them...Although I've never seen the chipmunks before."

"Really? That's weird because I've seen them in Madeline's room the past few days with the other animals." Sofia commented.

"But what are they doing here?" Amber asked.

"Maybe they are here to help us." Madeline replied.

"That's correct Princess Madeline." Cece stated while flying overhead. "I saw what happened in the Ballroom so I went to get you some help."

A small smile pulled at the corners of Madeline's lips upon hearing Cece's words.

"How can they help us though?" Amber questioned. "I mean unless one of them happens to know where Cedric hides the key to his workshop."

Just then Cece, now seated at the base of the gargoyle, gave a loud cry while pointing her beak at one of the gargoyle's feet.

"Huh?!" Amber uttered in complete shock. "Do you think that's really where Cedric hides his key?"

"Only one way to find out." Sofia said as she inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it resulting in a loud click.

"It clicked." Madeline cheered. "Does that mean it's unlocked now?"

"Yep." Sofia replied while taking hold of Madeline's elbow again. "Now let's go find that spell book."

As they stepped through the doorway, the girls were met by Wormwood as he swooped down on them from above with a loud screech.

"W-what was that?" Madeline asked shakily.

"Wormwood." Amber said with a groan. "I forgot about him. He's not going to let us near the spell book."

Eyeing Wormwood as he flew overhead, Sofia said. "We have to get that spell book."

Soaring into the workshop, Cece exclaimed. "Wormwood, what were you thinking? That is Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Princess Madeline down there."

"So?" Wormwood replied. "None of them have any right to be in here."

Watching Cece with Wormwood, Amber learned in and whispered. "Let's get inside while he is distracted."

Nodding her head, Sofia said. "Good idea Amber."

Walking side by side, the three girls rushed into the workshop with the animals right on their heels.

"Okay guys, just follow the plan." Clover said.

"Do we have a plan?" Robin asked.

Letting out a scream of anger, Wormwood tucked his wings in and dove down at the girls for a second time.

Turning to Robin, Mia, and Hannah Jack shouted. "We need to get in front of him and distract him!"

Moving together the four of them flew down in front of Wormwood's face, effectively bringing him to a stop in midair.

"Get out of my way!" Wormwood shouted just as a balled up piece of paper hit his head. "What the..."

Scanning the room Wormwood quickly found the culprits responsible- Whatnaught and Anna. Standing on one of the tables the two squirrels were balling up pieces of paper and throwing them at Wormwood's head.

"Hey, bird brain!" Whatnaught yelled while throwing yet another ball of paper. "Over here!"

"Yeah, come and get us!" Anna added as she launched her own ball into the air.

Growling in irritation, Wormwood dived down in the direction of Whatnaught and Anna but before he could reach them he found his path blocked by a broom.

"Oh no you don't!" Amber said as she swung the broom again.

"Over here Amber!" Sofia shouted as she opened a birdcage. "Let's put him in here!"

"Great idea Sofia!" Amber shouted with a smile as she knocked Wormwood into the cage.

Closing the birdcage Sofia cheered. "Got him!"

Smirking Alvin, Simon, and Theodore scurried over and shook their tails at Wormwood as Alvin said. "Not such a big bad bird now, are you?"

Scowling, Wormwood looked up at Cece and said. "Don't tell anyone about this Cece."

Shaking her head, Cece said. "I'm sorry Wormwood, but I can't make that promise."

Standing at the podium, Sofia was flipping through the spell book.

Joining Sofia at the podium, Amber asked. "Have you found anything Sofia?"

"No, nothing." Sofia replied shaking her head.

"Sofia, you can't find the spell?!" Madeline shrieked. "Mom, King Roland, and all the other royals will be asleep for a long time. And what will happen to the kingdom and to us?"

"Madeline, calm down." Amber said soothingly. "We will find the spell, don't worry."

Landing on top of Wormwood's cage, Cece said. "Why so quite Wormwood?"

"Those girls don't know the true location of the counter spell book." Wormwood confessed. "It's actually located behind the portrait of Cedric's parents."

Smirking at the raven Cece gave a shrill cry as she flew over to the portrait of Cedric's parents.

"Is that Cece?" Madeline asked. "What's she doing?"

"She's flying in front of the portrait of Cedric's parents." Amber explained.

"Why is she flying over there?" Sofia asked.

As if to answer Sofia's question, Cece inserted her beak behind the portrait's frame and pushed it forward. The portrait swung forward like a door to reveal a hidden shelf upon which a large book sat.

"That must be the counter spell book." Amber stated.

"Thanks Cece." Sofia exclaimed as she picked up the spell book.

"You're welcome Princess Sofia." Cece replied. "Now go save your family. We've got Wormwood covered."

"Amber I'm going to need you to help Maddie back down the stairs." Sofia said. "Just let Madeline hold onto your shoulder as you walk slowly down the stairs in front of her."

"Okay..." Amber said timidly.

"You'll do fine Amber. There is nothing to it." Sofia promised as she guided Madeline's hand onto Amber's shoulder.

Turning to Madeline, Amber asked. "Ready Madeline?"

"Sofia." Madeline whined. "Why can't you help me back down the stairs?"

"Because Maddie, I have to carry the spell book." Sofia explained. "Amber won't walk fast, alright?"

"Okay." Madeline sighed.

When the three of them reached the main hallway Sofia surged forward as she said. "Come on let's get back to the Ballroom so we can reverse the spell."

"Ohhh." Amber groaned as she came to a stop, causing Madeline to walk into her from behind.

"What's wrong Amber?" Madeline asked.

"I can't go into the Ballroom looking like this." Amber explained while motioning to the tear in her dress. "You two go ahead."

"Not without you Amber." Sofia said shaking her head. "Come on, let's go back to your room and I'll fix your dress."

Nodding her head, Madeline said. "Come on Amber."

* * *

Sitting in her bedroom while watching Sofia work, Amber asked. "How did you learn how to do this?"

"From Mom when we lived in the village. I've been fixing mine and Madeline's dolls for years now." Sofia explained while making the final stitch. "There you go Amber, you can't even see where the rip was at."

"Thanks Sofia, that is amazing." Amber said as she stared down at her gown in disbelief.

"You're welcome." Sofia said before heaving a sigh. "Well I guess me and Madeline had better go learn how to Waltz now."

"Wait!" Amber exclaimed. "There is something I can fix too. I owe you two a dance lesson."

"But I don't need a dance lesson." Madeline said. "I remember the steps that Mrs. Petunia gave during dance class, see..."

Slowly Madeline started to turn around in a circle as she mimicked the Waltz steps.

"Maddie I can't believe you already know how to Waltz." Sofia said in shock. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Coming to a stop, Madeline shrugged her shoulders and said. "You didn't ask me."

Turning to Sofia, Amber said. "Well I can still teach you how to Waltz."

"Thanks Amber." Sofia said with a smile.

"Ready, and...one two three...one two three..."Amber counted as they practiced there in the hallway.

After giving them a few minutes, Madeline asked. "Sofia, are you ready to head back to the Ballroom now?"

"Right the Ballroom." Sofia said while heaving a sigh. "Okay, yes Madeline I'm ready. Come on Amber."

With Sofia's guiding hand on Madeline's arm, the three of them made their way back to the Ballroom. Leaving Amber within the doorway, Sofia and Madeline returned to their places in front of King Roland as Sofia recited. "Populi Cella Exctate."

Once again, magic sparkles filled the room, waking everyone up. In front of them, Roland turned to them and said. "So are you two ready?"

"Yes we are." Madeline said with a smile.

Grasping both of their hands Roland paused before he said. "You know I'm not quite sure how we are going to do this..."

Stepping forward, Prince Desmond said. "Uh...I think I can help with that you're Majesty...if you don't mind, I would like to dance with Princess Madeline."

Surprised, Roland cleared his throat and said. "Um...I'm sorry Prince Desmond, but did you just say that you would like to dance with Madeline?"

"Yes sir I did." Prince Desmond answered with a nod of his head.

"Oh." Roland said while looking between Prince Desmond and Madeline. "Well...I guess that would be alright."

After Desmond guided Madeline away the music came to life, and they all started to dance.

"Sorry Sofia." Roland apologized after stepping on her foot. "I'm not a very good dancer. I never paid much attention in Popov's class, but based on what I can see you both certainly did. You both dance wonderfully."

"Thank you your Majesty." Sofia said with a smile.

Dancing a few feet away, Desmond continued to smile as he said. "Wow Madeline, you are a really good dancer."

"Thanks." Madeline replied bashfully. "I learned it today in Mrs. Petunia's class."

"Well its no wonder you are such a good dancer then." Desmond replied. "Next to her husband, Professor Popov, Mrs. Petunia is the best dancer at school."

"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric groaned before searching the crowd frantically. "I have to get out of here before Sari finds me..."

Just as he turned around to leave Cedric found his path blocked by Sari's approaching form with two older individuals.

"Cedric, there you are Sweetheart." Sari said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well you've found me..." Cedric said with a nervous chuckle.

"I have some people I want you to meet." Sari stated as she took hold of Cedric's hand. "Cedric, these are my parents- Gavin and Tanya."

"H-hello." Cedric said nervously.

Back in the middle of the dance floor, Zandar stepped up to King Roland and bowed as he said. "Excuse me your Majesty, may I cut in?"

"O-of course." Roland said while taking a step back.

Sharing a smile with Zandar, Sofia placed her hand within his before dancing the rest of the night away with him.


End file.
